Love Broke The Curse
by KittyDemon16
Summary: I suck at summaries. Kyo is trying to admit his love for Tohru but the curse is holding him back he doesn't want to end up like Hatori and Kana. He wishes there was someway he could break the curse... Pairings : KyoXtohru YukiXhana ShigureXmii
1. Chapter 1

Oh kay this is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction. I have done one Inuyasha fanfiction but that's it so be nice. I will try to do my best to keep the characters personality the same but I can't promise anything. I've read the first five mangas and I watched the anime series. This fanfiction is taking place after the anime and it being based off the anime as far as the information goes. If you are one of those people who prefer the information based off the manga I suggest you dont read any further. Now with that settled on to the story.

**Chapter 1**

**A normal day...yeah right**

" Come on you damn rat I'll take you one right now! " Kyo challenged Yuki. It was the same old same old fight between them. Yuki had made a comment on how stupid Kyo was thus making him angry and starting another fight. Kyo threw the first punch. Yuki dodged easily. Like all the other fights Kyo ended up getting thrown through the door. Shigure came into the room.

" I wish you two would stop destroying my house. " Yuki apologized but not without saying it was Kyo's fault. Kyo walked into the house just as Tohru had finished preparing dinner. Everyone sat down. Tohru on one side of the table Kyo in front of her, Yuki next to him and Shigure on the end of the table near Tohru. Kyo saw what had been made...leeks. He was about to complain when he saw that Tohru had made a special plate for him that didn't have leeks. It had salmon and some other kinds of fish. He smiled one of his rare smiles. Tohru looked at him and smiled as well. Yuki and Shigure were wrapped up in their own conversations. To busy to notice Kyo's smile.

" Um, thanks Tohru for not giving me leeks. " Kyo mumbled quietly to Tohru. She simple smiled.

" It was no problem, I know how much you hate leeks. " She continued to smile. Kyo smiled again and then ate. When dinner ended Shigure retreated to his room and Yuki said he was going out for a while. Tohru began to clean up. Kyo helped her. He decided that it was the least he could do after all that she's done for them and because she was still staying even though she and witnessed his grotesque form. He was greatful that she was. She had brought warmth into the house. Tohru seemed surprised that he was helping.

" What, is it a crime to help? " Kyo asked in a sarcastic tone.

" No no it's not it's just that I didn't expect you to help me uh um i'm sorry. " Tohru started to go into histerics with her "I'm sorry." Kyo just shook his head.

" It's okay god, you don't need to flake out. I'm helping because... well I have my reasons. " Tohru smiled.

" Okay. " Tohru started to do the dishes. Kyo was drying. Kyo was lost in his thoughts and recalling memories. He didn't even notice that they were finished with the dishes. Tohru stared at him a moment. She was beginning to wonder what he was thinking about that left him so oblivious to what was going on around him.

" Kyo? " She touched his forearm. He jolted back into reality. "oh I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"Uh no it's okay. Okay maybe I was startled a bit. " Kyo admited.

" Is everything okay? You seemed to be pretty deep in thought " asked a concerned Tohru. Kyo could hear the concern in her voice.

" Yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking. " Kyo replied. Altough unknown to the couple was an eavesdropper. Listening in on their conversation. He smiled that Kyo was doing better with his anger issues. Tohru smiled at Kyo.

" Well as long as everything is okay I'm happy. " She continued to smile. Kyo was looking directly into her eyes. He was admiring how beautiful she was. Tohru noticed how Kyo was looking at her. She blushed.

" I-Is something on my face? " She began feeling her face for something that wasn't there. Kyo smiled and laughed a bit.

" No stupid " He said softly and then grabbed her hand that was still searching for nothing. " I was just...uh..." He noticed he was holding her hand. He let go of her hand and left the room quickly. He ended up running into the eavesdropper.

" Shigure! " Kyo's temper quickly rising.

" Yes? " Shigure asked innocently.

" You eavesdropper! " Kyo lost control of his temper. ( what else is new lol )

" I was not eavesdropping. Why would you acuse me of such a thing. " He acted like it hurt him. " I was on my way into the kitchen. " He smiled. Kyo started cracking his knuckles. Shigure gulped. " I'm going to go now " Shigure practically ran to his room. " Kyo can be scary when he's mad. " He said to himself. Kyo punched a wall to let his anger out. There was a hole. Shigure came out of his room.

" I wish you wouldn't put holes in the wall. It's not pleasant. " Shigure said. Kyo faced him and you could see the fire in his eyes. Tohru came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. She saw how mad Kyo was.

" Kyo, is everything okay? "

" Everything is fine! " Kyo didnt' mean to take his anger out on her. " ugh sorry I mean everything is fine " He said in a softer tone. He turned and went upstairs and onto the roof. Tohru looked at Shigure.

" What happened? " She asked. Shigure smiled.

" He thought I was eavesdropping of course I wasn't though. " Shigure went back into his room. Tohru looked in the direction in which Kyo went. She went upstairs and to the area where the ladder was that led up onto the roof. She saw Kyo laying there looking up at the stars. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked in the pale moon light. She noticed she was staring and stopped. She climbed up all the way and crawled over to Kyo and layed back to look at the stars with him.

" I'm ...uh...er...what I'm saying is...I'm sorry for venting my anger on you earlier. I was just so pissed off at Shigure. He was eavesdropping I just know it. " Kyo said now looking at Tohru. Tohru smiled like she always did.

" That's alright I kind of figured that's what happened. " She looked back at the stars. " the stars are so beautiful tonight. " She sat there admiring the stars. Kyo just nodded. Yuki then came home. He saw Kyo and Tohru on the roof. He walked in the house and pass the kitchen. He saw the hole in the wall. Shigure was trying to repair it by filling it with plaster.

" Shigure, what happened? Why is there a hole in the wall? " Yuki asked. Shigure smiled like he was innocent.

" Like I told Tohru, Kyo thought I was eavesdropping but I was only coming into the kitchen to get something."

" You probably were eavesdropping. You're like that. So what did you hear when you walked in? " Yuki inquired.

" Well, " Shigure began. " Kyo walked into me before I came in but I did hear this. " He told Yuki the whole conversation between Kyo and Tohru and how he was looking at her and holding her hand.

" You were eavesdropping " Yuki concluded. Shigure finished fixing the hole. He sighed.

" My poor house. Something is always getting destroyed. " He pretended to sob.

" Well maybe if you didn't provoke Kyo, you wouldn't have as much damage. " Yuki explained. Shigure looked ath him.

" Well, you do some of the damage too. With you fighting Kyo, I seem to always have a broken door. " Shigure sighed again.

" For your info Kyo starts the fights I finish them. " Shigure waved his hand as if he was dismissing him and retreated to his room. Yuki sighed and headed to his room when he decided to eavesdrop on Kyo and Tohru. Yuki stood on the ladder so that his head was a couple of inches under the roof. He stood there listening.

" Tohru? " Kyo asked quietly. They were both sitting up now. She faced him.

" Yes? "

" Thanks " Tohru looked at him with confusion.

" For what? " Kyo looked away.

" The obvious. For everything you've done for us and for staying even though you saw my other form. I know I said it before the day you saw me like that but I just want to say it again. " He continued to look away. Tohru smiled. She cupped on side of his face with her hand and turned him so he faced her. She then let go.

" It was no problem. I wanted to stay with you with yuki and shigure. I was fightened but it doesn't change who you were on the inside. You were still the same Kyo I laughed with and enjoy being with. Kyo blushed at her words. Yuki was listening closely when the step of the ladder he was standing on gave away. He quickly climbed up forgetting that Kyo and Tohru were up there. Kyo saw him.

" You damn rat you were eavesdropping. Damnit I live in a house of spies. " He looked at Tohru and she knew he didn't mean her. She smiled. Kyo looked back at Yuki. Yuki sighed.

" Damnit " Kyo's rage exploded and ended up punching a hole in the part of the roof he and Tohru were sitting near. It started a chain reaction and the roof under Tohru and Kyo gave away. Kyo hugged Tohru to him as they fell. He transformed as the hit the floor. Luckily Tohru landed on him when he was in his human form when they hit the ground. But now he was a cat and she was sitting on him. Tohru quickly got up when she noticed she was sitting on him. She picked him up.

" I'm so sorry Kyo I sat on you. " She was concerned. Kyo looked up at her.

" No I'm the one who should be apologizing. I lost control and punched the roof. I made us fall. " Kyo sighed. " Shigure's gonna kill me when he finds out. Isn't it ironic that I ended up punchin a hole in my ceilng. " He sighed again. Tohru continued to hold him.

" You can stay in my room for the night if you want so you don't catch a cold. " Tohru suggested. Kyo shook his head.

" No it's my fault this happened and I'll deal with the consiquences. " Tohru hugged him and then put him down and turned around. A couple of seconds later he transformed back and changed.

" You can look now. " Tohru turned around. Kyo looked up at his new window in the ceiling. Tohru smiled.

" Well, you can at least see the stars and not have to leave your room. " She laughed and Kyo laughed a little as well. Tohru looked at him.

" So where are you going to sleep? " Kyo shrugged.

" On the couch in the living room I guess. " Kyo walked out into the living room. Yuki came down from the roof when Kyo left the room. Yuki went in his room to go to bed. Tohru went and grabbed another blanket from the closet and handed it to Kyo. He thanked her and she said " Good night " before retreating to her bedroom. Kyo fell asleep in minutes thinking about how kind Tohru was. Ironically Tohru fell asleep thinking about Kyo.

And so I leave it here. I hope you enjoyed it. Now remember this is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction so be nice. PLEASE REVIEW!

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	2. Chapter 2

Oh kay I want to thank those who have reviewed.

**jirachi8** - Thank you for being my first reviewer on this story. I'm glad you like it.

**PD and KGIM** - I'm glad you love the story so much. Don't worry I'm gonna continue it. Thank you for reviewing.

**Dynanch - **Thank you for reviewing. I know I can't live with out Kyo saying how much he loves her.

**Nonoko** - Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think it's romantic. I was going for that.

**Darkness Sweetheart2000 - **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

Thank you anyone else who reviewed and I haven't mentioned. On to the story shall we?

**Chapter 2**

Kyo arose early the next morning to fix the roof, but not before getting chewed out by Shigure.

"Kyo, you really need to learn to control that temper of yours. Look what it's doing to my house. " Shigure complained. Kyo was starting to get irritated. This was the last thing he needed so early in the morning.

" Well, if you people didn't spy on me I wouldn't get so angry and put holes in the wall. " Shigure sighed.

" Just control you anger. " With that Shigure went to his room to work on his latest novel. Kyo sighed and went onto the roof to look at the damage. Hours later he had fixed the hole in the roof and it was stable enought to sit on. Tohru finally awoke and started breakfast. Kyo stayed on the roof until Tohru called out telling everyone breakfast was ready. He was downstairs in minutes. Yuki was still trying to wake up. Kyo avoided him because of this. Yuki was stronger when he was half awake and it pissed him off that he kept holding back when they were fighting. Kyo sat down at the table with Tohru and the others. Tohru greeted them all with her usually big smile. Kyo couldn't help but smile a little. Shigure noticed but didn't say anything. Tohru saw Yuki still trying to get up.

" So Yuki, having a harder time as usual getting up. " She continued to smile. Yuki smiled at her.

" Yes, I'm not exactly a morning person. " He yawned and started to eat. Shigure had started to eat when the phone rang. He sighed.

" And just when I'm about to eat Tohru's wonderful homecooking. " He sighed again. He got up and answered the phone.

" Hello? "

" Shigure! "

" Oh Ayame, how wonderful how are you? " Shigure asked. He seemed majorly happy to hear from Ayame. Like he always.

" I'm just fine I was just calling to say I'm coming for a visit. " Shigure smiled widely.

" Oh Aya that would be wonderful. "

"Okay see you in a bit. " He hung up and so did Shigure. Shigure sat back down in the kitchen to eat.

" Who was that? " Tohru asked. Shigure swollowed what he was eating.

" That was Aya, he's coming for a visit. " Yuki was glaring daggers at Shigure. If looks could kill he'd be dead in two milliseconds.

" You call him up and tell him not to come. " Yuki said with venom in his voice. Shigure looked nervous.

" Why don't you just go somewhere else if you don't want to see him that badly. I know I am. " Kyo suggested. Tohru looked surprised.

" Y-You are? Where? " She asked. Kyo looked at her and forgot that he didn't tell anyone.

" Um I'm just going to train somewhere away from here." Kyo replied. Tohru nodded.

" When will you be back? " She curiously asked. Kyo was starting to think all the questions annoying but he was talking to Tohru and he didn't want to yell at her. He shrugged.

" Not sure. " With that he finished breakfast and left. Tohru sighed.

" Good, that stupid cat actually left. Maybe there will be some peace in the house. " Yuki commented. When everyone finished Tohru cleaned up. Ayame then came in through the door way.

" I take back the comment about peace. " Yuki said when he saw Ayame.

" Oh little brother, I have returned so that we can bond. " He said with a huge grin. Shigure smiled.

" I don't think so. Not right now at least. " Yuki than left to go to his secret base. Ayame smiled.

" Did you hear that? He said not now which means later. Which means he might want to bond still. " Tohru giggled.

" So, how have you been, Ayame? " Tohru asked. He smiled.

" Oh, I've been just fine. " Tohru smiled.

" I'll go make some tea. " She said and then walked into the kitchen. She busied herself with the tea while Shigure and Ayame chatted.

" Where is Kyo? " Ayame asked with curiosity. Shigure sighed.

" He left to go train somewhere or so he claims as soon as he heard you were coming over. " Ayame sighed. Then perked up. " well at least you are here, Shigure. " He said with a dreamy voice. Shigure smiled and in the same dreamy voice.

" I would never abandon you, Aya, you are my strength. " They both smiled and started laughing. Tohru came out with the tea and they both thanked her. She smiled. Meanwhile, Kyo was off somewhere, but not training. He was walking throught the city. He needed the fresh air and the last thing he wanted to do was be in the same room as Shigure and Ayame with all of their lovey dovey crap. Though he did regret leaving Tohru with them. Even though she probably didn't care. She was so optimistic. Even when the time was really bad. That's one of the qualities he admired about her. He smiled at the thought of Tohru. Tohru had changed him. Every since that faithful day, he had been a different person. He was beginning to learn how to control his temper. How is it though that she was able to do this? Was it her smile? He service as a maid? What was it that she had done that made him change? He contemplated on what it was. He continued to walk having no idea where he was going. Before long he ended up in front of the school. He looked at it and remembered the day he first came here. He hated it and still does, but with Tohru there it was somewhat easier to get through the day. He continued to stare at the school when he sensed someone near. It was Yuki. He had returned from his secret base.

" What do you want you damn rat? " Kyo harshly asked. Yuki sighed.

" Nothing you stupid cat, I was just going for a walk and was on my way home. What are you doing here? " He calmly replied.

" Don't call me stupid! I don't have to tell you why I'm here. " Kyo said harshly like before. Yuki sighed.

" You're hopeless. " Kyo was starting to lose control.

" What's that suposed to mean?! " Yuki shook his head.

" If you don't learn to control your angry people aren't going to like you or want to be near you. " Yuki glared at him. " but you are too stupid to listen. " Kyo returned the glare.

" I don't have to listen to you! You damn rat! " Kyo spoke with venom. " do you want to start something 'cause I'll fight you right here right now! " Kyo began to roll his sleeves up. Yuki rolled his eyes.

" I think I'll pass. " With that he walked off. Kyo glared at him. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Before Kyo could yell at Yuki, he was gone.

" Damn rat, running from a fight. " Kyo waited a while before heading back to Shigure's. Ayame had left by the time he got there. Tohru greeted him at the front door.

" Hi, Kyo, welcome back. " She had her usual smile on her face. Kyo only nodded before heading up to the roof. Tohru stood there confused.

" Is something wrong with Kyo? " She asked.

" He just needs to blow of some steam " Yuki replied casually. Tohru nodded. Shigure walked into the room.

" Ah, Yuki, you're back...did Kyo come home? " Shigure asked. Yuki sighed.

" Unfortunately, yes. " Yuki sat down on the couch. Tohru looked at Yuki and then looked up at the ceiling where Kyo would most likely be laying on the roof.

" It would be nice if they could get along. " She thought. Tohru went to her room to finish her homework before lunch. Shigure was in his room adding to his new novel when the phone rang. He sighed.

" How am I to get any work around here. " He was waiting for Yuki to pick up the phone, but he didn't. Shigure unwillingly got up and answered it.

" Hello? "

" Shigure! " Came the loud voice of Mei, his editor. Shigure sighed.

" She's just going to nag me about the new book I'm suposed to be working on. Well, I was working on it until she called. " He thought.

" Yes, Mei? " He asked innocently.

" Shigure, do you have that book done? " She asked calming down a bit.

" Uh well...not exactly. " He could invision her practically ready to rip her hair out. He waited for her outburst, but it never came. He thought maybe she passed out because of her rage.

" Uh, Mei, are you alright? " He asked with concern. I mean come on, he didn't want her to get hurt, if she did then he couldn't tease her. After all she was so fun to tease, and she's cute when she's mad. Mei started laughing.

" I kind of figured you wouldn't have it done. I'm just calling to tell you that the deadline is next month andthat you better have it finished by then. " She calmly stated. Shigure was surprised by how calm she was.

" Good-bye Shigure. " With that she hung up. Shigure stared at the phone a minute before hanging it up. He walked back to his room to finish the book so that he could tease her later about it. Meanwhile, Kyo was thinking on the roof.

" Maybe rat boy is right. If I don't control my temper will people avoid me? AH, who gives a damn. I don't have to listen to him! " He thought. Even his own thoughts were starting to make him angry. He sighed. Why did he have to be cursed. It was because of the curse he couldn't control his anger. If he wasn't cursed as the cat and was left out of everything, maybe he wouldn't fight so much with Yuki. But of course, that's not how things were. Kyo continued to stare into the sky. Yuki, whom was downstairs, was becoming irritated with Kyo's actions earlier.

" Stupid cat, if he doesn't control his anger he's going to regret some of the things he said. " Yuki's thoughts were interupted by Tohru coming down the stairs to make lunch. She smiled sweetly at Yuki and then walked into the kitchen. She smiled and hummed a tune while she prepared lunch. Yuki watched her from the doorway. He would have to admit she was beautiful. He knew Kyo was in love with her and whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to help Kyo admit it to her. He also had a feeling that Tohru felt the same way but was shy. Tohru finished making lunch and turned around and noticed that Yuki was there. She blushed at the thought that he had been there the whole time watching her.

" Has Kyo come down from the roof yet? " She asked. Yuki shook his head.

" No, he's still sulking. " Yuki sat down at the table. Tohru nodded. Shigure walked into the room. He animal instincts told him the food was ready. That's how he seems to enter the room at the right time. Tohru headed for the roof. When she climbed the ladder to the top, Kyo was still staring at the sky lost in thought. Tohru smiled. He was so handsome when he wasn't mad.

" Kyo? " Tohru asked trying to get his attention. Kyo jolted at the sound of his name. He looked over and saw it was Tohru. He sighed of relief.

" Yeah? " Tohru smiled.

" Lunch is ready. " He nodded and walked to the ladder. Tohru climbed down then Kyo. The both walked into the kitchen and sat down.

" So, Kyo, " Shigure began. " what were you sulking about this time? " Kyo glared at him.

" I wasn't sulking. " He said with frimness. Yuki rolled his eyes. Tohru smiled nervously. The room when quiet. There air was thick with tension. Thick enough to cut with a knife. When lunch was over, Shigure retreated to his room again. Yuki stared in the direction that Shigure went.

" Is it just me or is Shigure spending too much time in his room. " Yuki said out loud.

" Maybe he's working on his book so that he can get it done by the deadline. " Tohru suggested. Kyo shook his head.

" I don't think so. He seems to be taking pleasure in writing it. It wasn't like that with his other books. I wonder what he's writing about now. " Kyo explained. Tohru and Yuki nodded.

" Well, I'm off. I'm going for a walk. " Yuki said with a smile. Tohru nodded and he left. She started to clean up and Kyo helped like he did the day before. He took the job of drying again. Tohru and him worked in silence. When they were done Tohru leaned against the counter in exhaustion. Kyo stared at her. He was admiring her beauty again. Even when she was tired she looked beautiful. Kyo realized what he was doing. He still wondered how she made him feel this way. He felt at ease around her. He couldn't be falling in love with her. No, that would be horrible. Not for him but her. She could never hug him and Akito would be furious. He wouldn't want things to end up the way it did for Hatori and Kanna. Tohru saw him staring at her. She blushed.

" You know, you shouldn't work yourself to hard. " Kyo commented. She shook her head.

" I have to work hard, so that I can earn my keep here. " She explained. Kyo smiled.

" You know you don't have to work that hard, we would allow you here anyways. You- you seem to have a permanent place in out lives. " He smiled softly. Tohru smiled and blushed at his words.

" T-Thank you. " She stammered. Kyo shook his head.

" No, thank you. " He said quietly. Tohru couldn't believe Kyo was being so, so... nice. She smiled a big smile. Kyo looked at her in confusion.

" What? " Kyo asked. She shook her head.

" Nothing. " With that she walked out of the room. Kyo watched her walk off. He smiled. He retreated to the roof to think. It was dusk and the sun was setting. Kyo was surprised to see Tohru up on the roof. He sat down next to her.

" What are you doing up here? " He asked casually. She looked at him and smiled.

" Watching the sunset. " Kyo looked at the sunset. The sky was filled with red, oranges, pinks, and purples.

" It's so beautiful. " Tohru commented. Kyo nodded.

" Like you " He thought. He was going to say it out loud, but he was too embarressed. As the sun went down it started to get chilly. Subconsciously Tohru moved closer to Kyo for warmth. Kyo blushed at the contact. Tohru didn't seem to mind. They stayed that way until the last rays of the sun disappeared. Tohru then stood up.

" Well, I better get dinner started. Will you come down and help me? " She asked kindly. Kyo couldn't believe that she was asking him for help. He nodded though. He followed her down the ladder. On the way to the kitchen, Kyo kept thinking about the contact on the roof. It left his body tingling. It was a weird feeling. She brushed it off thought concluding that it was the weather that made him feel liket this. Kyo helped Tohru prepare some salmon and rice and a bunch of other things that didn't include leeks. When dinner was ready Shigure came out of his room and Yuki returned from wherever he was. They all ate in silence. Shigure complimented Tohru on the cooking.

" Oh but I didn't do it all by myself. Kyo helped me. " Tohru explained. Shigure and Yuki were shocked. Kyo just looked down at his food and ate.

" My, my, Kyo can actually cook. " Shigure teased. Kyo didn't say anything he didn't feel like fighting. When dinner was finished everyone but Kyo and Tohru went to their rooms. Tohru started to clean up when Kyo stopped her.

" No, you get some rest, I'll do it and don't protest because I want to do it. " Kyo said all the while staring straight into Tohru's eyes. She blushed and then nodded when she saw that he wasn't going to change his mind. So she said good-night and left. Kyo cleaned up the kitchen and headed for his room. " Today wasn't a bad day. " Kyo thought. " I think I'm getting used to being more open or at least to Tohru. " He smiled to himself and got ready for bed. He layed down and fell asleep thinking about her again.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Oh kay I leave the stroy here. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm starting to get writer's block but I'll Think of something. I will try to update soon.

Sayannora!

Kitty-san


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Oh kay, I'm happy so far with what I have doen with the story. My goal is 100 reviews. As long as you review I'll update. Oh kay? Alright.**

**Kassandra C.** - Thanks for reviewing. Yes I did write more and I will continue to do so just as long as people review. .

**GirlWaterShaman** -Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you thought it was cute. Oh kay, I'll try to get some more Mei and Shigure time.

**kyo's-grl01** - I'm glad you like the story. I will try to take your advice thanks. .

**Sodasgirl678** - I'm glad you think it's cute. Thanks for reviewing.

**Darkness Sweetheart2000** - thanks for reviewing and I will try to update faster.

**val** - Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked both chapters.

**PD and KGIM **- thanks for reviewing. I will definately read your story when you make it. .

**XxPsychoDCxX** - glad ya like it. I'll finish it...eventually. .

**Ajiya kitsune** - Thanks for reviewing.

**And thank you for reviewing to those I haven't mentioned. Oh and I have decided to type a tad bit different. **

**" ......" means someone is thinking.**

"......" means someone is talking.

**Chapter 3**

Tohru awoke the next morning and started breakfast as usual. She was cooking and thinking deeply at the same time.

**" Kyo's changed a lot. He's been more helpful and has learned to control his anger better. I wonder if it's true what everyone says when they say that I was an influence. No, that can't be. " **Tohru shook her head. She served breakfast just as Shigure entered the room.

" Good morning, Shigure. " She greeted warmly with a smile. Shigure returned the smiled and greeting. Yuki came shuffling into the kitchen moments later. He was still having a hard time waking up as usual. Though, he still said " good morning "to Tohru. Tohru sat down with Shigure and Yuki, but after a couple of minutes noticed that Kyo hadn't come down yet.

" Is Kyo still sleeping? " She asked. Shigure swallowed what food was in his mouth.

" Not sure. Why don't you check? " Shigure suggested. Yuki shook his head.

" Forget that stupid cat. It's his fault if he doesn't come down for breakfast. "

" Well, I'm going to check anyways. " Tohru decided. She went up the stairs and gently knocked on Kyo's door.

" Kyo, are you awake? " She listened but there was no noise. She slowly turned the doorknob and walked in. Kyo was still asleep. Tohru smiled as she saw this. She walked over to his bedside and gently shook his shoulder.

" Kyo, breakfast is ready. " She softly spoke. He stirred but didn't wake up, instead, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Tohru's eyes went wide. Of course the result was Kyo changing into a cat. He woke up with a jolt and saw Tohru. Tohru had moved so that she didn't land on him when he changed.

**" Why does Tohru seem taller? "** Kyo then noticed that he was a cat. " Why the hell did I change?!" He shouted. Tohru was blushing. Kyo looked at her oddly.

" What's up with you? " Kyo asked with suspicion. Tohru continued to blush. " out with it! " Kyo's patience was on a short fuse.

" Um. well I-I..." She stopped and looked down. Kyo took a deep breath. There was a poof and Kyo changed back. He quickly got dressed before Tohru looked up. Tohru sat on the edge of the bed. She continued to blush and look down. Kyo sighed and sat down in front of her and looked up at her face. She took a deep breath and started to explain what happened.

" Well, Kyo, I came in here to look for you to tell you that breakfast was ready. I went to wake you up by shaking you shoulder and then you... " Her voice trailed off.

" Then I what? " Kyo asked, a bit worried at what he might have done. " did I hurt you ? " He quietly asked. Tohru looked up surprised.

" No, no, no, no, " She waved her hands in front of her. " you didn't hurt me at all, you just grabbed my by the waist and pulled me to you. That's why you transformed. " She blushed again. Kyo looked at her with surprise and blushed.

" Sorry. " Kyo whispered. Kyo got up and walked downstairs.

**" I hope I didn't do something to upset him. "** Tohru thought. She stood up and walked downstairs and joined Kyo in the kitchen. Breakfast was over and Yuki and Shigure weren't in there. Kyo went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. He started to drink it and didn't even notice that Tohru was in the room. Tohru started to clean up.

" Um, Kyo,? " Tohru started. Kyo nearly choked on his milk when he heard her. He was sort of oblivious to everything when she walked in. He put the carton of milk away.

" Yeah? " He replied.

" Um breakfast's over, but if you want something to eat I can make you something. " Tohru asked nervously still shook up about the morning's events. Kyo shook his head.

" No, I'm fine...thanks though. " He quietly said and walked out of the room. Tohru sighed.

**" I think he wants to be alone after today. "** Yuki walked into the room.

" Did you find Kyo? " He asked. Tohru nodded.

" He just left. " She replied. Yuki nodded.

" Do you know where he went? " He asked.

" Um...maybe the roof. " She replied. Yuki nodded again and left. Tohru continued to clean up until the kitchen shined. She smiled.

Mean while, Kyo was on the roof. He was thinking about this morning.

**" I can't believe I did that. It was all because of that dream. In the dream I was holding her to me...why was I doing that in the first place. "** Kyo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yuki had climbed up onto the roof.

" So, sulking again are we? " Yuki teased. Kyo jolted and then glared at him.

" What do you want you damn rat? " Kyo said he temper rising.

" I want you to tell her. " Kyo looked at him in confusion.

" Tell who what? What are babbling about you stupid rat. " Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

" You're the stupid one. Tell Tohru how you feel about her. "

" What do you mean how I feel about her. " Kyo's eyes closed to a slit. " you think that I love her don't you, rat boy? " Yuki went over to Kyo and picked him up by the collar.

" I know you do. Now tell her, unless you prefer that I do. " Kyo's eyes went wide for a second then went normal.

" Heh, I doubt she'd believe you." Kyo smirked. Yuki smiled.

" But she always gives someone the benefit of a doubt. " Kyo's smirk disappeared.

" I don't love her. She's only a friend to both you and I, now let go of me. " Yuki put him down and sighed.

" I can't believe you. I think she has to love you at least somewhat seeings how she stayed after your gruesome transformation. You'd better figure out your feelings and quick before she finds someone else who love her back. " Yuki said and sighed.

" Who do you love then? " Kyo asked. He wanted to know if it was Tohru.

" If you think it's Tohru it's not. I love her like a sister. Why would I tell you, you stupid cat. " Yuki said this and walked of to the ladder and disappeared down it. Kyo stayed on the roof and continued to think.

Tohru had decided to take a nap for the day, seeings how she had finished cleaning and was tired. She went to her room and just plopped onto the bed.

**" Today's been an interesting day. Expecially with the charade with Kyo. He's so cute when he's sleeping..."** With those final thoughts, Tohru, drifted off to sleep.

There was a knock on the door, and Shigure, who happened to be in the room, answered it. There was no one there. He stuck his head out the door a bit and was pulled by his kimono outside. The person who did this shut the door and was facing Shigure.

" Mei? What are you doing here and why did you have to handle me so rough. " Shigure whined. Mei extended her hand. Shigure looked at her confused.

" I want the pages you have done. " She replied. Shigure smiled.

**" Yay, now I get to tease her. Of course I have it done. "** Shigure thought. He smacked himself lightly on the forehead.

" Oh, I forgot. When was the deadline again? " He smiled. Mei just stared at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She had told him a month before.

" It's today! " She screamed.

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't have it ready. " Shigure has a small smile on his face.

" Shigure! " Mei whined. " I need that book or at least some of the pages! " Shigure waved one hand as if to dimiss her.

" Don't worry I'll have it done. " Mei stomped up to him. She was almost touching him.

" Shigure I need it today not tomorrow, not later, NOW!" Shigure was worried.

**" She's too close. " **Shigure thought. He backed up a bit. She moved forwards. He kept backing up until he was up against the door. Mei walked forwards until she was an inch away from him.

" Um...Mei. " Shigure nervously said.

" What? " She asked a little more calmly then before.

" Um...you're too close. "

" Oh. " She noticed how close she was and blushed. She had been close to Shigure but not this close. She moved backwards and ended up tripping. Shigure's eyes went wide. He didn't want her to get hurt so he did what came naturally and grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. But doing the he lost his balance and fell against the door. Mei ended up falling on him. He changed into his dog form and Mei leaned up against the door.

**" Oh great I'm in big trouble now. "** Shigure thought. Mei looked around.

" Now where did he go? Ugh. He pulled another one of his vanishing tricks. Well, Shigure where ever you are you had better get that story finished. " Mei shouted to no one. She looked down at Shigure who was a dog.

" Oh hello there boy. " She smiled and started to pet him. " where did you come from. I don't remember Shigure having a dog. " She shrugged. She walked to her car and drove off. A couple of minutes later Shigure transformed back and dressed himself.

" I'm surprised she didn't see me change or see my clothes lying about. " Shigure whispered to himself. **" I think I'll go for a walk. I don't seem to get out enough. "** With that Shigure walked towards the forest the nearly surrounded his home.

Yuki, meanwhile, was wandering about the house. He wandered into Shigure's room to ask him who was at the door. Yuki didn't see him in his room and was about to leave when he saw Shigure's new book. Curious about what Shigure was writing, he looked at the title: _A Love For Life._

" Interesting, for once one of his books actually sounds appropriate. I think I might browse through it. " Yuki said to himself. He turned to the dedication page.

_In Dedication of:_

_Tohru_

_Kyo_

_Yuki_

Yuki's eyes lit up in amusement.

**" So, he's dedicated it to us. Interesting. "** Yuki flipped to the beginning page.

( I looked up the japanese names on here but I don't know what they mean so bare with me. I chose by the first letter and how I liked how it sounded. so the names used in shigures's book are sort of random so yeah just thought I'd let you know. )

_It was a bright morning and beautiful morning. The clouds were dotted with white fluffy clouds. A girl, Toku, wandered from her tent to go to school. On the way there she passed by a porch with round painted ovals with the twelve zodiac animals painted on it. Toku looked at the animals in delight. She enjoyed them. A man walked out onto the porch._

_" Why, if my eyes don't deceive me or is there a strange young girl standing on my porch. " He asked with a smile. Toku went into histarics._

_" I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude and-- " _

_" It's alright " The man inturpted. " I'm surprised that these silly things caught your attention. "_

_" Oh they're not silly. I really like them. " She looked at the animals again. " oh I should have known. You left out the cat." She said._

_" The cat? Oh I supose you're referring to the old folk tale. " Toku nodded. " wait until he finds out he has a fan. " The man whispered to himself. _

_" He? " Toku asked. _

_" Oh nothing. By the way what year were you born in? " The man asked._

_" Uh..the dog but ever since I heard the story I wanted to be the cat too. " Toku replied._

_" I knew there was something else I like about you and you pretty face--" He was cut off when he was hit in the head with a backpack._

_" Please forgive my cousin, he's weird but harmless. " A boy from the doorway replied. Toku stared in awe._

_" The prince of my high school, Yushiro Sohda, is standing right before me. " Toku thought. _

_" This is my cousing, Shigeru, don't mind him. " Yushiro said._

" This is strangely familiar... " Yuki said. **" I wonder "** He flipped a couple of pages ahead.

_Yushiro opened up a window in the room Toku would be staying in. _

_" Please forgive the smell we've had this room closed off for awhile. " Yushiro apologized. There was a cracking sound in the ceiling. It gave away and revealed a boy with orange hair about Toku and Yushiro's age._

_" Yo!" The boy said. Yushiro sighed. " Time to play the piper rat boy. I'm here to collect. "_

_" Really? I would have thought they'd sent someone bigger. " Yushiro teased. The boy growled._

_" Yeah get all of your tough talk out of the way. " The boy went to attack Yushiro but Toku ran to stop them. She slipped on a piece of debris from the ceiling and ended up hugging the boy from behind. He turned into a cat._

Yuki flipped a page or two to see what name they gave the cat.

_Shigeru sighed in his dog form. _

_" Toku, I'm a dog, Yushiro's the rat, and Kyoden over there, he's the cat....."_

" Interesting. I wonder why Shigure did this. He's modeling his characters after us. I'm Yushiro, Kyo is Kyoden, Tohru is Toku, and Shigure is Shigeru. I'm sure he has names for all the other ones. I wonder what the whole plot of this story is. " Yuki said to himself again. He flipped some more pages until he was near the end of the book.

_Kyoden and Toku were sitting on the roof. Toku had been with them for a almost two years. She had witnessed the horrible form of Kyoden but she still loved him. Yes love. Kyoden had to admit he was in love with her too. Kyoden turned to Toku._

_" Toku, I-I " Kyoden started. He was having trouble with the words. _

_" Yes? " She asked. _

Yuki heard someone come in the front door.

**" Damn, it must be Shigure and I was getting to the interesting part. "** Yuki thought. He put the book back in it's place. He quickly left the room so that Shigure didn't catch him. Shigure walked into his room and saw that he left his book out.

**" Hm, I hope that no one read it. I'm pretty sure Kyo would kill me because of all of the fluff between Kyoden and Toku, which are so much like Kyo and Tohru in personality. " **Shigure thought and chuckled.

Kyo then came walking down the stairs and almost into Yuki.

" Watch where you're going you damn rat! " Kyo yelled. Yuki thought about the book and Kyo's character and smiled. He passed by Kyo without arguement. Kyo looked at him with suspicion.

**" He knows something. Otherwise he would have retorted. What does he know... " **Kyo pondered.

**A/N: Oh kay chapter three is done. I hope you like it. It took a while. Oh kay I hope I get more reviews. I won't put the chapter up until I get at least two more reviews. And I will count. LOL. Oh kay than.**

**-- Sayannora!**

**Kitty-san**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh kay peoples, I am finally getting to the next chapter of this fanfiction. I haven't been able too lately because of the holidays, my other fanfiction, and because all I wrote on this chapter is still on my old computer which is currently unaccessible at the moment. So, if you have reviewed recently I thank you and I'll mention reviewers next chapter. I've also had a bad case of Writer's Block. Oh kay here's the next chapter....enjoy!**

**"...." means someone is thinking**

"...." means someone is talking.

**Chapter 4**

Kyo looked up the stairway where Yuki disappered too.

**" What is up with him? He knows something because I know he wouldn't just smile at me and not say anything to retort what I said. Wait, Yuki smiling at me for any reason is creepy, "** Kyo shivered at the thought. He continued his descent down the stairs.

**" I think Shigure has something to do with this. I don't know why, but I have a feeling he did something. Doesn't matter, I think I'll ask him for the hell of it, "** he concluded. So, he walked into Shigure's room, without knocking. Shigure didn't look up from what he was doing, which was filling out some papers to try and get his new book, _A Love For Life,_ published. Kyo waited for him to acknowledge his presence, but got tired of waiting after thirty seconds. He walked over to the desk and slammed his hand down on it. It actually scared the living day lights out of Shigure. Shigure looked up at him, startled. He relaxed after a minute.

" Kyo, do you need to be so loud? You disturbed the peaceful silence, " Shigure whined. Kyo rolled his eyes.

" Quite whining. You're the one who didn't notice me. Anyways, what the hell is up with Yuki?! " he demanded. Shigure winced at how loud Kyo was being.

" Kyo, do you have to be so loud? What is wrong with Yuki? How would I know? I've been out all day, " he replied. Kyo's temper was rising.

" He didn't argue with me and instead he smiled and he NEVER does that, " Kyo said through clentched teeth. Shigure sat back.

" I don't know, maybe he's decided to try and be friends with you, " Shigure suggested with a smiled. Kyo glared at him.

" The day that he and I are on good terms is the day that hell freezes over, " he said his anger starting to rise even more. Shigure saw how mad Kyo was getting and started to laugh nervously. Kyo was about to leave when he saw the book, _A Love For Life_ , sitting on Shigure's desk. He glanced at the title and raised at brow at Shigure.

" What? " Shigure asked slowly. Kyo pointed to the book.

" When did you write this? It actually sounds appropriate. And just out of curiousity and bordom, what's it about? " Kyo asked, slightly calming down. Shigure started to panic a bit.

**" I'll have to make it sound really boring so that he doesn't want to read it. Even thought Kyo doesn't read unless made to or is EXTREMELY bored or it's about martial arts. If he reads it he'll find out who the characters are modeled after and he'll kill me, or worse, destroy my house killing me, "** he thought. His eyes went wide at the idea. Kyo stared at him like he was crazy, even though he is.

" What the hell is your problem? " Kyo asked. " are you gonna answer my god damn questions. I'm running on a short fuse today. " Shigure nodded slowly. He took a deep breath.

**" I just hope that he doesn't see through my lie, than I'll be in twice as much trouble, "** he thought. He smiled.

" It's just a romance novel. You know lots of romance that kind of thing. Something that you wouldn't be interested in. I finished it a little while ago, like three or four days ago. " Shigure explained. Kyo raised a brow again.

" And it's actually appropriate? " he asked slowly. Not quite sure if Shigure was lying or not. Shigure nodded furiously. Kyo started to get dizzy watching him nod so fast, he blinked a couple of times before he was fine. Kyo smirked.

" I think I'll read it. JUST to see if it's as appropriate as you say it is. Plus, I want to see how well you can write, and I'm doing this also because I'm bored as hell, " Kyo said, still smirking. Shigure went pale.

" N-No y-you can't do that. You don't want to read this...eh...you aren't interested in this stuff, " Shigure said trying to convince him NOT to read it. Kyo snatched the book off the desk.

" Now, I WILL read it because you don't want me to, " Kyo remarked. He walked out of the room and to his room. Shigure stretched across his desk and sighed.

" He is going to kill me, and destroy my house killing me, " he whined. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. On the top of it he wrote : _Last Will And Testament._

Kyo sat down on his bed and started to read. He skipped the dedication page and read. All he had to do was read up the the part where Kyoden came through the roof to attack Yushiro and he knew Shigure had modeled the characters after him, Tohru, and Yuki. He also figured that everyone else was in there as well. Kyo's anger rose to the max. He was pissed that Shigure did this without consulting him. Kyo continued to read and had finished the book in an hour, only because he was so pissed and was reading really fast. He slammed the book shut.  
**" There is WAY too much romance between Toku and Kyoden. I swear, if Shigure is suggesting anything is going on between Toru and I, I'm gonna kill him. Not to mention, I have to kill him now for writing this stupid thing. "** He thought. He stood up to return the book and kill Shigure when it hit him.

" This is what Yuki was smiling about. Grrrr, I'll have to kill him too. The two of them are in this together. No wonder Yuki thought I loved Tohru, " Kyo muttered to himself. (A/N: oh kyo if only you knew that he said that before he read the book, ::Smiles:: oh well )

Kyo was so enraged that when he stomped out of his room, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ended up running straight into Tohru, who was walking out of her room, refreshed from her nap. Tohru fell from the impact and Kyo turned into a cat.

" Watch where you are going, Stupid! " Kyo yelled in his cat form. He didn't realize it was Tohru until she started to apologize.

" I am sooo sorry, Kyo, I should have looked where I was going, I'm sorry, " she apologized quickly. Kyo sighed.

" No, it's not your fault, I'm the one who ran into you and wasn't paying attention to wher I was going. Are you okay? I did kind of run into pretty hard, " Kyo apologized and asked. Tohru nodded and smiled.

" Yep, I'm just fine, " she replied. Kyo smiled another rare and sincere smile. He changed back and Tohru turned red and turned around. Kyo quickly changed and tapped her on the shoulder.

" You can turn around now, " he said quietly. Tohru turned around and smiled.

" Where, were you going in such a hurry? " she asked. Kyo was looked at her and all his anger washed away. He even forgot what he was angry about and he forgot about the book that was on the floor near the wall. He shrugged.

" You know what, I can't remember, " he whispered. Tohru thought it was her fault and went into her apoloigies histerics.

" Oh, it was my fault, if you didn't bump into me than you would have remembered what you were doing, but I made you turn into a cat and you forgot because of the commotion! I'm sorry! " she apologized again. Kyo shook his head.

" It wasn't you fault I said! " he said a bit louder than he meant. She went quiet. Kyo hung his head and looked down. Tohru and him were sitting on the floor in the hallway still.

" I'm sorry, " he whispered. He got up quickly and left for the roof. Tohru looked at the direction that Kyo went.

**" I hope he's not mad at me, "** she thought. She stood up and saw the book that was laying on the floor. She picked it up.

" _A Love For Life_. Hm...looks like Shigure wrote it. I think he'd like it if I returned it to him. So, she went downstairts to Shigure's room. She knocked before entering of course, because Tohru's polite like that, unlike Kyo. Shigure let her in and smiled. Tohru put the book on his desk and Shigure was a bit surprised she had somehow got a hold of it.

" I believe this is yours, I found it in the hallway, " Tohru explained. Shigure nodded and smiled.

" Thank you, Tohru. Did you um happen to read it, " he asked. She shook her head. He smiled again. Tohru glanced at the clock on Shigure's wall. Her eyes went wide when she realized what time it was.

" Oh, I have to get lunch ready, bye, " she said quickly before leaving. Shigure let out a sigh of relief.

**" I think I need to either hide this book or give it to Mei. Oh wait, I'm suposed to do that anyways, she's probably worrying her pretty little head. I need to give her a break. I'll call her after lunch. "** He thought. He continued to fill out papers, to pass the time by until lunch.

Yuki was in his room, he had witness the whole scene between Kyo and Tohru in the hallway, through his doorway, he had cracked his door just enough to see so that Kyo wouldn't notice that he was eavesdropping. Yuki chuckled to himself.  
**" Kyo forgot what he was doing after he looked at Tohru. That's enough proof for me that he loves her, "** he thought. He smiled. **" But how do I tell HER that I love her. It took me a while to figure out, but I did. I never really noticed how many times I glance over at her or stare at her in the hallways with admiration. I doubt she feels the same, but maybe I can get Tohru to ask her, Tohru is after all HER friend."** Yuki smiled at the thought and chuckled again. He climbed up the ladder to the roof and found what he expected : Kyo deep in thought. Yuki quietly walked behind him.

" SO what are you thinking about? " he asked loudly, on purpose. Kyo jumped five feet in the air and turned around to glare at Yuki.

" What the hell did you do that for?! " Kyo yelled. Yuki smirked.

" You should have been on your guard, if I were to have attacked you, you would have been in trouble, " he commented. Kyo continued to glare at him.  
" What do you want, rat boy? " he asked, still pissed.

" I WANT you to tell Tohru that you love her. I mean, the event in the hallway was enough proof that you do love her, " he replied. Kyo rolled his eyes.

" I don't love her, but you and Shigure obviously think I do, for he wrote that book and you were in on it, that's why you think I love her, " Kyo explained, anger rising again. Yuki blinked than laughed.

" I wasn't in on that book, I knew you loved her before Shigure wrote that stupid book. Though, it doesn't matter to me because he didn't include whom I love, so I'm good with that, " Yuki explained. Kyo looked at him and his eyes closed to a slit.

" WhodoYOU love? " he asked. Seeings how Yuki kept going on about him loving Tohru, he wanted to know who he love so that he could torture him with it. Yuki smiled.

" I'll tell you, the day that you tell Tohru that you love her. Seeings how you are making it so difficult, I don't think you'll tell her anytime soon, " Yuki replied. Kyo sighed.

" Whatever. " Kyo went back to looking at the sky and thinking. Yuki was about to leave when he came up with an idea.

" I have a challange for you, " he started. " if you want to hear that is. " Kyo turned to look at him.

" What is this challange you have? " he asked slightly interested

" Well, I challange you to tell Tohru that you love her before a week from now is up, and if you don't tell her than I'm setting her up on a date with someone. " Yuki replied. Kyo rolled his eyes.

" He really wants me to tell her doesn't he? I mean...I possibly might love her...I don't exactly know what the emotions are I feel when I'm with her. But wait, all I have to do is tell her, but I don't have to mean it. Even though.....I think I do mean it...Ugh, I'm so confused with these stupid things called emotions, " Kyo thought.

" Okay, what if I DO do it? " Kyo asked. He didn't want this to be a one sided win thing. Yuki smirked.

" IF, that's a major IF with you, IF you do it than I'll tell you whom it is I love and I'll tell her in front of you and Tohru that I love her, " he replied. Kyo smirked.

" Deal, " Kyo agreed.

" Alright, remember, you have a week to tell her from today, which is Sunday, " Yuki reminded. He left down the ladder.

**" I doubt that Kyo's going to tell her by that time than again I don't know he doesn't back down from a challange. Of course if he doesn't tell her, I'm not going to set her up on a date with someone else, because I'm pretty sure she loves him as well, "** Yuki thought.

Kyo was still smirking.  
**" Don't you worry, Yuki, I'm not backing down. I WILL win. Thus proving that I'm better than you, "** he thought. He looked up at the sky and his smirked disappeared.

" How am I going to tell her? What if she doesn't love me? Will it hurt if she doesn't? I'm I admitting to myself that I DO love her? Why is life so difficult? " He muttered quietly to himself.

Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast while singing. She was singing one verse over and over from an 80's song. ( A/N: This song is sang from a guy's point of view so she's only singing one verse. )

" I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me...." she sang. Kyo had decided to come down from the roof and was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He listened to Tohru sing.

" I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me...." she continued to sing. She smiled to herself when a thought crossed her mind.

**" The funny thing is, is that when I sing this I think of Kyo. What do I feel for him? Do I think of him as a brother, like I do Yuki? Or do I think of him as more than a friend? Could I possibly love him? "** she thought. She started to sing the same verse again.

" I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me...." Kyo smiled. No matter how many times she sang that one verse, he enjoyed the sound of her voice. Tohru stopped singing and started to hum it instead. She took the food, that she was cooking on the stove, off and put it on the table to be served. Only then did she notice Kyo standing there, smiling at her. She jumped back. Then sighed of relief when she realized who it was.

" Kyo, you startled me, is everything okay? " she asked. He walked over to her and looked confused.

" Of course everything is okay, why wouldn't it be? " he asked. She smiled.

" Well actually, you're smiling again and I though something must have happened. When I asked if everything was okay I didn't mean anything bad by it, " She replied. He nodded. " I'm just glad to see you smile more often, you look cute when you do, " she complimented. She blushed and looked away when she realized what she had said. Kyo blushed as well.

**" She thinks I'm cute when I smile? " **he thought. He gently turned Tohru around to face him. She was still blushing.

" Do you really think I'm cute when I smiled? " he asked quietly. She smiled.

" Yep, then again you're cute anyways, " she blushed again.

**" Why do I keep saying things like that? I mean they're true, but I don't know it seems embarrassing telling it to him personally, " **she thought. Kyo blushed again when she said that he was cute anyways. Kyo looked straight into her eyes. Their hearts both started to pound.

**" God, she's so beautiful. She's making my heart pound. "** he thought.  
**" He's so cute, but why is he looking at me so, it makes my heart pound with all this attention he's giving me, "** Tohru thought. Kyo started to think about what Yuki said.

**" That damn rat was right, again. I do love her and I'm admitting it , but what was I thinking telling Yuki I'd tell her. I mean, Akito, would find out if I told her and he might hurt her. Or we could end up the same as Hatori and Kana, if she feels the same way. I can't do this. Not until the curse is broken, "** he thought. Tohru thought about the same thing. They both sighed. Tohru broke away from his gaze and finished setting up the table.  
Shigure and Yuki were spying on the two the whole time. They both sighed when nothing happend. Yuki had told Shigure about the bet. Of course Shigure had to laugh, but they were sure Kyo was going to say something in the kitchen, but they were sadly disappointed. They started to whisper back and forth.

" Why doesn't he just tell her? How hard is it? " Yuki asked, whispering of course.

" I don't know why he won't tell her, maybe he's thinking about the curse. It's hard because you have to worry about the other person rejecting you. I think he's also thinking about what Akito would say. " Shigure whispered back.

" But it's obvious that the love each other, " Yuki commented. Shigure smiled.

" Some times love makes you blind, " he replied. Yuki rolled his eyes.

" You write and read to many romance novels. " Yuki commented. Shigure shrugged.

Tohru had finished setting up the table and lunch and was about to call the others when she saw that Kyo was going to say something first.

**" What the hell I might as well tell her now, I'll deal with Akito myself, and as for the curse, we'll find a way. I just hope she feels the same for me as I do her. "** he thought.

" Tohru? " he said getting her attention. She turned to him and smiled.

" Yes? " she asked.

" I...." he started. Shigure and Yuki listened carefully.

**" Could this be it? "** they both thought.

" Yes? " she asked. She wanted him to say whatever he was trying to say. She was wondering why he was having trouble saying, but she wasn't going to rush him because she's nice like that.

" I.....

**Oh kay time to be evil. I'm leaving it here with a cliff hanger. I hadtrouble with the spacing becauseitwouldn'tdouble space like it was suposed to so yeah if it seems tospaced out you know why. I had to space it twice seeings how it would only singleline space it. Anyways,I hope you like it now reveiw or I'll sick my cat army on you ! ::gets cat army ready:: Oh kay than.  
Sayannora**

**Kitty-san**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh kay I'm pretty satisfied with the reviews I've received and how the story is going. I want to say thanks to those who have reviewed. If you aren't mentioned and you have reviewed I apologized that I haven't mentioned you, but I say thanks anyways. If you have reviewed than I won't have to sick my cat army on you ::pets a cat::**

**Clover - yes, doesn't everyone just hate cliffhangers? lol well thanks for reviewing.**

**varyluvs321 - yeah true it might end the story.....or will it? read on to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Tashi-Meh- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.**

**serena429 - I'm glad that you like it, thanks for reviewing.**

**Sparky – Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it and thank you for the compliment. ::smiles::**

**Willowseth - Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it. Yes, I am evil and will continue to be so by adding cliffhangers….muwahahahahahahahahaha :: cough::**

**Sarah1281 – I'm glad that you like it, thanks for reviewing.**

**the-power-of-love – thanks for reviewing.**

**Oh kay now that's covered….let's move on shall we?**

**Chapter 5**

"I…." He was still having trouble saying it. Yuki and Shigure were holding their breath in anticipation. Tohru was smiling at Kyo. He sighed.

" I….really appreciate you staying with me after seeing my other form, even though the events happened a while ago, I still appreciate it, " he finally said. Tohru's smile widened.

"Your form doesn't change who you are on the inside, and it's the Kyo on the inside that I want to stay with, "she said warmly. Kyo smiled a bit. (wow smiling isn't becoming rare now lol)

Yuki and Shigure let out the breath they had been holding, in disappointment.

"He didn't say it, " they both thought. Tohru, remembering that Lunch was ready, called for Yuki and Shigure. The two, whom were already outside the kitchen, waited a while so that Kyo didn't know that they were spying. They entered the kitchen about five minutes later. Shigure and Yuki sat down with disappointment on their faces. Tohru mistook it for something else.

" Is something wrong? Is it the food? " she asked worrying that they weren't pleased. They snapped out of it and smiled.

" Oh, no, Tohru, not at all, who could hate your food from heaven? " Shigure asked, smiling.

" Oh, but I don't think it's --, " Tohru started. Yuki cut her off.

" Miss Honda, of course it is, don't worry about it, " Yuki said, smiling as well. Tohru smiled and nodded.

" Kay." Kyo was being quiet. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He sighed and quietly began to eat. Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki all chatted about something, while Kyo was deep in thought.

" **What am I going to do? I want to tell her, but I can't, I don't want to cause her pain with Akito, and plus IF she did love me as well than she wouldn't be able to hug me properly, "** Kyo thought. So he had admitted it to himself that he loved her, but yet he was pretty sure she loved "The Prince" even if Yuki didn't love her back. He sighed. Tohru noticed he was being quiet.  
" Is something the matter, Kyo? You're being really quiet, " she asked. Kyo looked up.

" I'm fine, just thinking, " he replied in his normal bored voice. Yuki smirked.

" Wow, the cat actually thinks? " he said sarcastically, just to make Kyo return to himself. Kyo quickly looked over in Yuki's direction and glared at him.

" Shut the hell up, Rat Boy! " he yelled across the table. Yuki smirked again. He knew how to make Kyo return to himself, because him being all sullen and quiet was sort of scary. Shigure rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Tohru smiled, she was happy that she had such a great "family." Once everyone had finished, Tohru cleaned up, Kyo went to the roof, and Shigure and Yuki retreated to Shigure's room to chat about earlier.Shigure sat at his desk and Yuki leaned on his desk.

" I don't see why, Kyo just won't tell her, " Yuki commented. Shigure smiled.

" Perhaps he's worried about her rejecting him, like I said before, and there's also Akito to worry about, " he explained. Then his face grew sad. " he could also be thinking about Kana and Hatori. " Yuki nodded. Shigure thought of something than smiled.

" Yuki, how come YOU want him to tell her so badly, I thought you felt something for her as well, " he commented. Yuki showed a look of annoyance. He was getting tired of this popping up in conversations.

" Like I told Kyo, I love Tohru like a sister, I have my heart set on someone else, who I shall not mention until the time comes when I feel like doing so, " he explained. Shigure smiled.

" If that's how you feel than I'm all for it, " Shigure said while giving him the thumbs up. Yuki sighed. He wondered if HE could ever tell HER the one the he just recently realized that he felt something strong for her. It seemed unlikely that he'd fall for HER, he just wondered how she felt about him.

" Oh and by the way, Shigure, what ever happened to your editor? Mei, was it? " Yuki asked, quite curious as to why she hadn't been around in a while. Shigure smiled.

" Oh, she was here just the other day, I don't quite remember where you were, though, " he explained. Yuki nodded slowly.

" So, have you finally grown up and stopped teasing her? " Yuki asked. Shigure smiled like a little kid and shook his head. Yuki slapped his forehead and complained that his older cousin was so childish. Not to mention how much more worse it was when Ayame is around.

In the kitchen, Tohru had just finished cleaning up and was sitting in a chair thinking over a cup of tea.

" **I wonder why Kyo was having a hard time saying that he appreciated why I stayed. I mean he already told me this before with much more ease. Was he trying to tell me something else? If so, what was it? "** she pondered. She took a sip of her tea. The warm liquid soothing her. She smiled and the first thought that came to her mind was Kyo. She wondered if he was at all upset with her, seeing how he was quiet at lunch and left for the roof afterwards, even though he did that most of the time. ( **A/N:** um I don't know if I mentioned a date anywhere, but today is Sunday so yeah just thought I mention that )

She finished her cup of tea and cleaned it. She decided to venture to the roof to see how Kyo was doing.

Up on the roof, Kyo was thinking deeply, something that he doesn't do often. He stared at the sky and saw how quickly the day was passing. The sky was starting to turn orange and red, as the sun was about to set a couple hours from now. He sighed.

**" I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her. The consequences were too great. Akito, why if he found out, I mean her already doesn't like Tohru. With the events that followed after she witness my form. I couldn't put her through that again, only it might have been worse. Plus, I don't think she feels the same way about me, she could have stayed for Yuki, like I've said before, even if he doesn't feel for her. Or he could be lying so that I don't know, "** Kyo frowned at the thought. **" of course if that's true, than that wouldn't help me none, I mean who could love me. That's a deep emotion that I doubt anybody could feel for the Cat of the Zodiac. "** He sighed again. He knew it was wishful thinking that Tohru could ever love him. Maybe a close friendship both nothing more. He closed his eyes and imagined what life might have been like if he didn't meet her. If he didn't meet her, he wouldn't have learned to open up more, or to smile and control his anger She had even stopped the physically fights between him and Yuki to a minimum. He opened his eyes.

" **Let's face it, she's changed my life dramatically, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't meet her. I know what would have happened, I'd continue to be ill-tempered, physically fighting Yuki all the time, and become emotionless, except anger. " **He smiled slightly. He looked at the sky again. The clouds had turned, gold and orange, while the sky was orange, pink, gold, and blue, the sun setting on the horizon. The sight put him at ease. He sat up when he heard someone coming up the ladder. He stopped smiling, for if it was Yuki or Shigure they'd have to make a sarcastic remark about it.

It wasn't either of them though, it was Tohru. His smile returned to his face. Tohru greeted Kyo with a sweet "hello," and a warm smile. If Kyo wasn't already at ease, Tohru's smile definitely would have. She crawled over to him.

" So, what are you thinking about, Kyo? If you don't mind me asking. " Tohru asked. Kyo looked out at the horizon.

" Nothing much, really, " he replied. A pretty vague answered. Tohru didn't mind though, she smiled and nodded. Her smile evaporated slowly as she thought back to lunch. Kyo noticed this.

" Is something wrong, Tohru? " he asked with concern.

" Well, I was just wondering why you were so quiet at lunch today, did I say or do something to upset you? " she asked, a bit worried. " because if I did I'm – " she was cut off when Kyo pressed his finger to her lips and moved closer to her so that she knew that he was serious. He smiled. Tohru blushed at the contact.

" No, you didn't do anything to upset me. I don't think you could, I mean I may seem mad at you at times, but that's usually because I'm, as Shigure would put it, being an "ass" or taking my anger out on someone and I apologize for that. You don't need to apologize for everything, you know, and don't think that you are to blame for everything, sometimes you remind me of Ritsu when you are like that, plus I told you earlier that nothing was wrong, I was just thinking, " he explained.

He removed his finger and continued to smile. There faces were about three inches apart. Both of there hearts were beating fast. Kyo gulped silently. Neither of them moved away. Tohru gently grabbed his hand and Kyo's heart started to beat even faster. He thought that he was going to pass out. Tohru turned and faced the setting sun. Kyo, taking the hint, did the same. The both watched the sun set while blushing furiously. Tohru let go of his hand after the sun set. She smiled and stuttered a good-bye before climbing back down the ladder.

**" Why, did I do that? Why did I have the urge to touch him, lovingly. ( A/N:** no perverted ideas )** It seemed right, I mean to be so close to him "** Tohru thought, she smiled. She looked at the clock and saw that she had work soon, she was working overtime on the weekends. She quickly shouted a "good-bye " to everyone and rushed out the door.

Kyo was still sitting on the roof, in the dark, blushing still.  
" Why did she do that? " he whispered to himself. He wasn't complaining, he was just wondering. He smiled, even if it was a small, it was still a sign of affection, but how much she felt for him, was still a mystery to him. He looked to the stars as if they had the answers.

Shigure knew it was starting to get late, but he picked up the phone and called Mei. He told her to come over, for he had the book completed and had some papers for the request for it to be published. She sounded so happy that it was completed that he imagined that she was in tears. Yuki had left Shigure's room when he picked up the phone, to retreat to his room to do homework, seeing how school was the next day. Shigure stood up and slowly walked to the living room to wait for Mei to arrive. He heard a knock at the door twenty minutes later.

He answered the door and sure enough, Mei was standing there, her hair was all wild and her clothe ruffled. It looked like she had gotten ready just as fast as a minuteman. (**A/N: **for those who don't know, a minuteman is a solider who could get ready in a minute, just a little bit of history for you ) She was panting. Shigure was surprised.

**" Wow, she's that desperate for the book? Should I toy with her? Hm….no, she might kill herself if I do that, and I don't want that…..it would be to many law suits to deal with, plus, she's cute, "** Shigure thought.

Mei held out her hand, expecting the book. Shigure moved to the side of the door and bowed slightly, allowing her in. She followed him to his room and he sat behind his desk. She stood in front of his desk her hands down on the desk.

" Where is it, Shigure? You told me that you had it, " she demanded while trying not to go into hysterics. Shigure smiled and pulled the book out of a drawer in his desk. He handed it to her while smiling...... warmly. Yes, warmly, instead of teasingly. That confused her for a moment, but then took the book gladly. She read the dedications and was even more confused.

" You've dedicated this book to your cousins and that girl? Why? " she asked, calmly. Yes, she's not hysterical at the moment. She has her precious book. Yes, my precious………anyways. Shigure continued to smile.

" Yes, well I've sort of modeled the characters after them, just because I can, " he smiled gleefully. Mei smiled and nodded. She sat on the edge of his desk and began to read, to see if it was worth publishing. Shigure leaned forwards and started to admire her beauty, even though she had a wild look going on. Then again, he thought that made her look……sexy. He smiled sexily at her at the though. Good thing she was reading or that smiled might have confused her. Shigure's sexy smile disappeared when he started to wonder why he was feeling like this.

**" Why AM I feeling this way? I mean, she's my editor, someone I have fun teasing, someone who is actually wonderful company, when she isn't hysterical. Wait, that's my fault. She is also very beautiful…uh yeah there I go again, this has got to be one of those one time flings. Yeah that's go to be it, or maybe I've been thinking to much about Kyo and Tohru's situation. "**He concluded. Mei continued to read and Shigure continued to admire her. She stopped suddenly to comment about the book and saw how intimately Shigure was looking at her. She blushed slightly before clearing her throat.

" So far this is very good, it's written like you've personally experienced it, " she commented. Shigure's smiled disappeared, but he quickly covered it up with a sarcastic smile.

**" If you only knew, " **he thought. He leaned back in his chair.

" Yes, what would you think if that seriously happened? " he asked out of curiosity. She shrugged.

" If this happened in real life, I'd feel sorry for them because they could really love physically, not to mention they'd have an exciting life, sort of, " she replied. Shigure was quite surprised. He thought she flip out and go into hysterics if she witnessed that. It made him wonder, how she'd act if she ever found out about him.

" **Well, if you love someone dearly, than I guess you wouldn't care. Wait, Love? How did that come into the equation? I must be writing to many romance novels. I think it's getting to me. " **he thought. Mei smiled.

" Well, I think it's great material, we'll see if we can get it published. " she said.

Shigure smiled and so did she. Mei slid of the desk and started for the door. Shigure offered to walk her to her car. She blushed because he had never offered to do that before. She nodded and they both walked out, of course Shigure was a couple of inches away from her so that he or she didn't bump into one another. He even opened the car door for her, she smiled and sat in the driver's seat and sat the book in the passenger's seat. Shigure closed the car door and waved as she pulled out of the driveway and drove off. He sighed.

" Good-byes cause such great sorrow, " he said to himself. He turned to go back into the house and saw Kyo staring at him.

**" Oh boy, I forgot he was still up there, and he saw the whole thing, "** he thought. Then the Great Shigure did something he never does, he blushed. He saw Kyo smirk. He blushed because Kyo saw him be such a gentleman to Mei and Kyo knows that he doesn't do that. Shigure laughed nervously and continued to the house. He went to his room, but Kyo was waiting in the doorway, still smirking with his arms crossed across his chest.

" So, Shigure, what was that all about? " Kyo asked sarcastically. Shigure laughed nervously.

" Oh, nothing, just felt like being a gentleman, " he replied. Kyo rolled his eyes.

" Riiiiight, well I think that you feel something for her, " Kyo accused. Shigure pretended to looked hurt.

" Why, Kyo, I'd never. She's my editor, " he said dramatically.

" Who cares who she is, she's a woman to you and you feel something for her, I mean any other day you wouldn't do that, but tonight was different, " Kyo said. Shigure couldn't think of any come back. Shigure was beginning to wonder if Kyo was right.

" Uh..... ahem, can you let me into my room now? " Shigure asked, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer. Kyo moved aside, but did not leave. Instead, he followed Shigure in. Shigure sat behind his desk, like he had been doing lately. He looked at Kyo and smiled.

" Is there something you needed? " he asked. Kyo rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, for you to tell me what's going on between Mei and you, " he replied. Shigure sighed.

" You aren't going to drop this, are you? " he asked. Kyo smirked.

" Nope, " he replied simply. Shigure sighed again, this time, more dramatically.

" There is nothing going on between us, we are just co-workers, " he explained. Kyo sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get it out of him, he turned around to leave.

" Um, Kyo, since we're on the subject, how come you didn't admit you loved Tohru this morning in the kitchen? " he asked, not really thinking. Kyo spun around so fast it made Shigure dizzy.

" How the hell did you know about that!? You were being a spy again, weren't you? " he accused. Shigure cringed in fear because of Kyo's anger. He nodded very slowly. Kyo's hands clenched into fists. He was giving Shigure looks that could kill and if they could kill, Shigure would have been dead faster than half a millisecond. Kyo thought about what Tohru would have said if she was in the same room as him. He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Shigure was shocked. He was surprised that he survived without any pain. He sighed in relief.

Yuki appeared in the doorway. He knocked on the open door. Shigure sat up and looked at him. Kyo turned around.

" Yes, Yuki, is there something you need? " Shigure asked.

" Yes, um, where is Tohru? " he asked.

" Working, she told us good-bye earlier, she should be home by eleven, " he replied. Yuki's eyes went wide. Kyo was loosing his patience.

" What's wrong with you? " Kyo asked, not concerned or anything.

" It's two in the morning, and she isn't home, " Yuki replied. Surprising how fast time can go by. Kyo's eyes widened and he turned white with fear. Yes, The Fearless Kyo is not so fearless, he was actually afraid, afraid that Tohru could be in danger.

**And so I'm being evil……again. Yes, a cliffhanger. ::dodges objects being thrown at her:: Oh kay review and you get the next chapter. Plain and simple. Don't review and face the consequences ! :: gets her army of cats ready:: you don't review, than you suffer the wrath of my cat army! Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Oh kay than. **

**Sayonara ! **

**Kitty-san **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh kay, I feel really happy about how this story is going. I LOVE you all who have reviewed. Each review makes my day better so yeah thanks...and thanks to those of you who have reviewed but I didn't mention.**

**Willowseth - LOL thanks for reviewing. If you want to know what happened to Tohru, than read on. Yes, I love being evil, the cliffhangers are my minions...muwahahahaha! Oh kay than...**

**kyo's-grl01 - thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked it.**

**AnimeFreaks13 - yes, it did seem like she did. Yeah, of course time goes by fast with Shigure. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**varyluvs321 – Don't worry, I'll get to those two love birds eventually. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Clover - ::dodges objects and clay imitation :: now, now don't get violent. What if I'm hit and am out of commission? I couldn't write now could I? Yes, I've said this somewhere else before…it's like déjà vu man...oh kay thanks for reviewing though.**

**Kortni – Thanks I'm glad that you like it. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Sarah1281 – yeah Mei is her name in the anime series, cuz I put up subtitles and that's how they spelled it and if that's not the way than I'm sorry but that's the way I'm spelling it. If you want to know what happened to Tohru than read on to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Tashi-Meh – Yes, I know I'm mean and I LOVE it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ookami no Anubis – Yes, I love Kyo and Tohru pairings as well….as u can see. Will she be alright? Read on to find out. Thank you for reviewing.**

**odie531 – Thanks for reviewing…I'm glad that you like it.**

**Silver Eyes Bright – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it. Yeah, I liked writing the book thing. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, I'm glad that I succeeded.**

**Princess Shadowcat – Yes, I am an EVIL person and I LOVE it like I have said many times before. How could I do it? Well I did it cuz I can! Muwahahahahaha cuz I am the author. OH yeah rock on. Oh I torment you so cuz its fun oh and it makes u come back for more. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Animerockstar – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Oh kay, I want to thank you all who have reviewed, I love you all very much. ::smiles:: If you have reviewed and I haven't mentioned you, than I apologize and I thank you as well. If you didn't review than you are just plain mean. Oh kay here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Kyo had paled at the thought that Tohru was missing. Even Shigure, who is usually loud, grew silent. They all knew Yuki was serious, for he was quiet and didn't smile as though it was a joke.

" What do you mean she hasn't returned? Are you sure she isn't in her room, sleeping or something? Kyo demanded hoping against hope that it wasn't true. Tohru couldn't be missing, not HIS Tohru.

" **My Tohru? Since when was this decided? Ugh, I don't have time to be thinking about this, "** Kyo argued mentally. He waited for Yuki's response. He nodded.

" Yes, I checked. She wasn't there, I am honestly worried. What are we to do? Shigure, you're the eldest and the guardian, what should we do? " Yuki asked as calmly as he could. Shigure sighed.

" Honestly, I don't know. I'm sorry, I guess all we can do is phone the police, " Shigure suggested. Kyo slammed his fist on the desk.

" I'm not going to sit around and wait for something to happen! She could be seriously hurt, or worse! " Kyo bellowed. Shigure sighed once more.

" Not to mention, she isn't considered a missing person until she's been missing for at least twenty-four hours. Kyo's right, for once, we can't wait around, it could already be too late, " Yuki said solemnly. Kyo was going to ignore that "for once " remark, he wasn't in the mood for fighting when Tohru's life could be at stake. Shigure nodded.

" Well than, let's go to where she works and see how long ago it was when she left, but I also believe that you two shouldn't assume the worst. This IS Tohru we are talking about. She could just be lost, " Shigure suggested calmly. Someone had to keep their cool to keep the others calm. Shigure, being the eldest and whether you believe it or not, the wisest, had decided to take on that responsibility. He was as equally worried about Tohru as Yuki and Kyo were. The boys nodded and they all went out the door, quickly. The walked, actually ran, yes, even Shigure ran, because it wasn't that far seeing how Tohru walked to work. They arrived about fifteen minutes later.

Kyo was the first to burst through the doors. He went over to the Boss's Office and barged in without knocking. Kyo was so distraught that he didn't care about being polite. The man was seated behind his desk reading. He looked up suddenly and had a look of surprise on his face, which quickly turned to anger.

" Who are you and how dare you barge into my office like that! " he yelled at Kyo. Kyo didn't care, all that was on his mind was getting Tohru back. He panted because of the run.

" W-What time…… d-did Tohru Honda, leave today? " he demanded while trying to catch his breath. The man didn't respond. Shigure, being the calm and polite man that he is, knocked on the open door. Kyo moved and the man nodded for Shigure to enter.

" I'm sorry for my cousin's abrupt entry, but we are looking for Tohru Honda and wanted to know what time she left today, " Shigure apologized and politely asked. The man smiled.

" Now, that's what I like to hear. Someone who is actually polite. Let's see, Miss Honda…." He started to look through some sign out logs and found what he was looking for. " Ah, yes, Miss Honda actually left early today. Instead of the normal time, eleven o'clock, she left at about ten thirty. Not too early, but enough. She left well, because I decided to give her the rest of the day of because she hasn't missed ONE day of work and she works so hard, " he explained. This made the group panic even more. She had gone missing even earlier. Shigure thanked him and left the room with Kyo to meet Yuki who was waiting in the lobby. Shigure explained the situation and he nodded.

" So, what course of action do we take now? " he asked. Shigure sat down, but Kyo refused to sit. Instead, he paced.

" I'm not quite sure, " he said slowly. Kyo continued to pace and ran his fingers through his hair. When Kyo was a good distance away from them, the started to whisper to one another.

" Kyo is really worried, " Shigure observed. Yuki nodded. " Well, if you love someone as much as Kyo love Tohru, you'd be this worried as well, " Yuki explained. Shigure nodded. For some reason Mei popped into his mind at the thought of love.

**" I wonder how I'd feel if she just disappeared, probably horrible, but why? I couldn't possibly be in love with my editor, I mean come on. Though, I'm not so sure of my emotions when I'm around her now. They definitely have changed from the emotions I felt the first time I met her, "** he thought. Yuki was having similar thoughts.

" **I'm sure if Saki Hana-Jima (sp?) disappeared, I'm sure she'd be okay, with her waves, and shocking powers. But, I do admit, I'd be worried. I know I love her, unlike these two dorks, I know and admit I love her, just uh not to her. I'm not sure that she feels the same and would probably think it a joke, "** Yuki thought. Kyo finally stopped pacing and stomped over to the two, whom were sitting in chairs.

" Okay, I'm sick and tired of waiting, we NEED to find her and I mean NOW! " he yelled. Shigure shook his head.

" Kyo, I know you're worried, but we need to think this through, and be rational, " Shigure explained calmly. Kyo huffed and continued to pace again. Yuki and Shigure's eyes followed Kyo, as he paced. Yuki sighed.

" You know, that's getting, VERY annoying, " Yuki commented, stressing on the word "very." Kyo turned his way and glared.

" Shut up you damn rat! " he yelled. The two locked gazes, before Kyo looked away and at the clock across the room. It read 2:30, a half hour after they noticed that Tohru was missing. A phone, at the reception desk, started to ring. Kyo paused a moment, but than continued what he was doing. Shigure and Yuki has paused a moment as well, before continuing their talk of what to do next. A woman walked over to them. She was a woman who worked at the reception desk. She had a confused look on her face.

" Is there a Kyo Sohma? " she asked. Shigure and Yuki looked Kyo confused. Kyo was just as confused, if not more. Shigure nodded and pointed to Kyo. Kyo followed the woman back to the desk and picked up the phone.

" Hello? " he asked. There was a short, thin laugh.

" Hello, Kyo, " the voice replied. Kyo glared at the sound of the voice, which he recognized.

" Akito, " he spat, quietly. Yuki and Shigure were at a far enough distance not to hear. Akito laughed again.

" Yes, I figured that you'd be there, where Tohru worked, " he replied plainly. Kyo's eyes went wide as he realized what might have happened. " You have her don't you? Tell me now! " Kyo yelled into the receiver.

" Heheh I love the sound of one's panic. I might know where she is, " he said slowly, keeping Kyo in confusion.

" If you've laid one hand on her, you'll wish that you hadn't, " Kyo threatened. Akito laughed once more.

" What makes you think that I have her? I told you that I knew where she was, " he replied. Kyo was going to argue some more, but the line went dead. Kyo hung up the phone and stomped past Yuki and Shigure to the exit. They both looked at him in confusion, but followed. While trying to keep up with Kyo's fast pace, Yuki started to question him.

" Who was on the phone? " he asked. Kyo glared ahead but responded.

" Akito, he said he knows where Tohru is. " Yuki and Shigure were shocked, that, one: Akito knew where they were, and two: he knows where Tohru is.

" Why would Akito, have anything to do with Tohru? " Shigure wondered out loud.

" Because, Akito hates her. He hates anyone who makes a Sohma happy. I mean hell, look what he did to Hatori and Kana, even Hiro and Kisa! " Kyo yelled to Shigure. Yuki had to agree with him.

" Yes, but you said that Akito knows where she is. That doesn't mean that he has her, " Yuki reasoned.

" This is Akito we're talking about. He's a liar. I know he has her. Otherwise, how would he know WHERE to find us and how would he know WHERE she is, if he didn't have her in his possession? " Kyo argued. Yuki sighed in defeat. He didn't really want to fight with a distraught and worried, Kyo. It would just be a waste of time.

" Maybe, Akito, actually wants to help, " Shigure suggested. Yuki and Kyo looked back at him, while still running, and looked at him like he was suggesting that they would be friends.

" What? I'm just saying that maybe Akito has changed. Maybe, he thought about what Tohru said to him and has decided to change his ways for the best, " he explained.

" Yeah, like that would happen, " Yuki and Kyo said in unison. After about twenty minutes of running in silence, the trio stopped in front of the Sohma Main House. They all panted and gasped for breath. Kyo was the first to barge through the gates. He stomped through the house and straight into Akito's room.

Akito was sitting by an open door, giving him a view of the night sky and darkened landscape. He turned to face Kyo and smirked. Yuki and Shigure than appeared in the doorway.

" Where is she?! " Kyo demanded. Akito continued to smirk.

" Now what makes you think that I would tell you, when you're giving me that tone of voice? " he sarcastically remarked. Kyo was doing the best he could to restrain himself from strangling the answer out of Akito. 

" Akito, how did you know where we were when you phoned Kyo? " Shigure asked calmly, hoping to get some answers in a more polite manner. Akito stopped smirking and his face was emotionless.

" I figured that you were there, because no one answered the phone at your house, " he explained. His reply shocked the three.

" What time did you call and why? " Yuki asked. Akito was getting bored with having to answer their questions.

" I don't know what time, some time after two, obviously, why? Because, I was calling to tell you why Tohru wasn't home yet, not that I care about her anyways. It's just that I wasn't in the mood to deal with you whiney people, like I am now. I found out about her getting off of work early, so I invited her over just to talk, Hatori was here as well so I have a witness. I told her not to speak of her visit so she couldn't tell you people and she didn't leave until about twenty-five minutes ago. I told her that you three were aware that she went somewhere, she didn't stress out. This whole charade was intentional, just to see what would happen. " Akito continued to explain. Kyo was about ready to kill him.

" You said that you didn't have her! " Kyo yelled. Akito smirked.

" I don't have her. I had her before I called. I called when she left. I know where she is now, though. She should be at your house, Shigure. " He turned his back to them and waved his hand to dismiss them. " now be gone. "

Kyo wasted no time in leaving. He was out of the house and down the street in less than a minute. Yuki and Shigure sighed before they started to run to catch up to him. They arrived at Shigure's house moments later. Sure enough, Tohru was there. She was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. She stood up at the sight of Kyo standing in the doorway to the kitchen, panting. He smiled when he saw her.

" Oh Kyo, you're back. I was waiting for you guys to come back so I could—" Tohru was cut off when Kyo sped across the room and hugged her. Of course it was brief before he turned into a relieved and smiling, orange cat. Tohru picked him up and returned the hugged, even though she wasn't quite sure why. She blushed when she thought about the contact he was trying to give her in his human form.

" Thank God you're safe, Tohru, I was worried, " he mumbled. He didn't care if anyone saw him hug Tohru, he was just glad that she was safe. Yuki and Shigure appeared and let out sighs of relief.

" Why were you guys worried? Did something happen? " Tohru asked, confused. Yuki smiled and explained all that happened. By the time he was done explaining, Kyo had changed back. Tohru closed her eyes, while he quickly changed. She opened them when he told her that he was finished.

" I'm sorry that I made you guys worry, but really, all we did was talk, " Tohru replied.

" Well, since you are safe, Tohru, I hope you don't mind if I retire to my bedroom? " Shigure stated.

" Oh no, not at all, " Tohru replied sweetly. Yuki followed the same suit as Shigure, and left for his room as well. Kyo sat down at the table as did Tohru.

" So, what exactly did you and Akito talk about anyways? " Kyo asked. He was calm now that he knew that Tohru was safe. She looked up at him from her cup of tea.

" Um, just about what I thought of you, Shigure, and Yuki and just some other stuff. It was okay, he didn't do anything to me. I think the weird part of it was, that he was actually very kind and the fact that he invited me to just talk was sort of scary enough. But everything was fine, honestly. If something was wrong……… you'd be the first person I'd tell, " she explained, her voice trailing of at the last remark. Kyo looked up suddenly.

**" Did I hear her right? Did she just say that I'd be the first person she'd tell if something was wrong? Does she trust me that much or does she…… could she… possibly…love me as much I love her? Yes, I know now how much I love her, but does she love me? Akito, is still a problem though, even though he's been acting strange, " **he thought. Kyo looked at Tohru, who was finding her tea very interesting all of a sudden. He could see that she was blushing. He reached across the table and placed a hand on her arm. She looked up and blushed even more. Kyo even blushed when he realized that he was making physical contact with her. He smiled.

" Thanks for trusting me enough that you would tell me first, " he said quietly. Tohru nodded and smiled warmly.

" **Why can't I just tell him. Is it the fear that he doesn't feel the same about me as I do him? Maybe he does feel the same or maybe he's in love with someone else and I didn't know it. Wait, what about Akito, I know he's sort of changed, but wouldn't he still be furious? " **Tohru wondered.

Kyo removed his hand and stood up. He smiled once more at Tohru and she returned it with her warm smile. She quickly, washed her cup of tea and stood by Kyo and smiled once more.

" Well, it is late, early, uh whatever you want to say. I'm going to bed, see you later, " Kyo said. Tohru nodded and Kyo walked past her, but as he did, he quickly kissed her on the cheek. He did it so fast that Tohru wasn't even sure if it happened or not. Kyo was out of the kitchen, blushing furiously at his brave move, before Tohru could say or think anything. He retired to his room, thinking about Tohru all the while.

Tohru placed a hand on her cheek and blushed. 

**" Did, Kyo just? No, it's early in the morning and I'm tired. I must be imagining things. But, it would have been wonderful if he did just kiss me. It would have confirmed his feelings for me. But it was so quick I'm not even sure if it did happen…..but what if it did? Nah, it would only be too good to be true. Maybe I should ask him in the morning? Um, no, I think if it did happen, he'd be too embarrassed to say anything. Oh well. " **She pondered than shrugged. She decided not to think about it anymore. She yawned and retired to her room as well. Her final thoughts were : " Mom, today had definitely been a very interesting day………"

**Oh kay, chapter done. Um just to let peoples know this isn't near the end, just in case you thought that little kiss meant it was near the end. But it isn't! Oh kay than, please review, I think this is the only chapter I haven't left off with a cliffy, you should be thankful, because I'm too tired to think anymore. It's like 8 in the morning and I'm up still, no sleep, the things I do for you readers…….anyways, review or my cat army will make you suffer! Oh kay me love you long time.**

**Sayonara**

** Kitty-san**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, but I've been busy with my birthday and major tests at school, but now I'm on Spring Break and I have more time to type. So yah, here's the next chapter.**

"…**." Means someone is thinking**

"…." Means someone is talking.

**I am listing the day of the week because of the challenge that Yuki said to Kyo about not being able to tell Tohru that he loved her with in a week from Sunday. **

**Chapter 7**

**Monday **

Tohru awoke the next morning and thought about the night before, when Kyo kissed her quickly on the cheek. She still didn't know if it happened or not, but for now she was saying that it didn't happen, but she didn't know why she was still thinking about it.

" **Why am I still thinking about last night? I know that it didn't happen, for if it did that would mean that Kyo has feelings for me like I do for him, but that would cause trouble because of Akito, so I know it didn't happen and I'm going to keep it at that" **she concluded. She stepped out of bed and got dressed so that she could start breakfast. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast for the Sohmas and herself. She was surprised to find that Kyo was already sitting down at the table. She knew that Kyo wasn't the type to get up so early in the morning so she was surprised. She was still standing in the doorway, but Kyo's back was to her.

" Kyo? " she gently called out. Kyo spun around to face her.

" Oh, good morning, Tohru, " he greeted than yawned. Tohru sat next to him.

" How come you are up so early and on a school day none of the less? " she asked. He looked at her sleepily.

" I didn't sleep last night, had too much on my mind, " he explained than yawned again. Tohru was surprised.

" Oh, but Kyo, what are you going to do about school than? You can't go all tired, how are you going to function well? " she asked with concern. Kyo heard the concern.

" Um, I'll still go and I'll be fine, don't worry, " he replied and smiled. Tohru looked doubtful at first, but than smiled.

" Okay, if you say so." With that said she stood up and stared breakfast. The aromas of Tohru's cooking, woke Kyo up almost instantly. Kind of like the way a cup of coffee does. Tohru gave him a cup of tea while she was cooking. She smiled at him when she set the cup down in front of him.

" This should help you wake up, " she said cheerfully. He smiled thankfully at her.

" Thank you Tohru, you're always so thoughtful, " Kyo complimented than he sipped his tea slowly. Tohru blushed at the compliment than went back to cooking. By the time Kyo had slowly finished his tea, Tohru was finished with breakfast and served it on the table. She was about to call Shigure and Yuki down, but they appeared in the door way before she could. Yuki actually looked awake, instead of trying to wake up like usual and Shigure was perky just as usual. Tohru smiled and said " good morning. "

" You guys are up early, " she commented as they all sat down, with the exception of Kyo who was already sitting down.

" Yes, well the wonderful smell of your cooking woke me up instantly, and I mean that in a good way, " Shigure explained, so that Tohru didn't take it the bad way. Yuki nodded his head in agreement even though that wasn't the real reason why he was up early. Tohru smiled.

Yuki actually stayed up the whole night as well, just like Kyo, thinking about things, specifically about someone. Hana, to be exact. He was thinking about how he would tell her how he truly felt about her, thought he was almost positive that she wouldn't believe him and that she didn't feel the same way. He wanted to tell her badly, but was afraid, though he wouldn't tell that to Kyo, for he already told Kyo that he wasn't afraid. So, in other words, he sort of understood what Kyo was going through, except he knew that Tohru loves Kyo and that Kyo loves Tohru, but he himself, doesn't know if Hana loves him.

Everyone finished breakfast with minimal chatter. Everyone seemed to be tired from the events from the night before with Tohru and Akito. Shigure left the kitchen and went to his room and Tohru quickly cleaned up so that she, Kyo, and Yuki could leave for school. Kyo and Yuki got ready while Tohru cleaned up, since she was already ready. They left the house moments later.

Kyo and Yuki were quiet on the way to school, each one caught up in their own thoughts. Tohru was starting to wonder if something wrong and if it was her fault.

" Um, is something wrong? Is it my fault? " Tohru asked with a worried tone. Kyo and Yuki both looked at her with surprise.

" No, it's not your fault, " Kyo said, still surprised.

" Why would you think it's your fault? " Yuki asked.

" B-Because you guys were worried about me going to talk with Akito and I just thought you guys were mad at me because of it, " she explained. Yuki shook his head and Kyo sighed.

" We're not mad at you, I don't think we could be if we tried, " Yuki commented. Kyo actually shook his head in agreement. Something he rarely did: agree with Yuki. Tohru still looked at them with worry.

" A-Are you sure? " she asked. Kyo looked at her deep in the eyes, while walking, ( yes it's possible, hard without crashing, but possible lol ) and looked at her with warmth in his eyes. Yuki didn't notice though that Kyo was looking at her that way.

" Yes, we're sure, " he said softly. All this attention from Kyo made Tohru blush.

" Okay, " she said quietly, still recovering from the attention she was receiving. Yuki smiled and continued with his thoughts and Kyo even smiled a little.

" **Hm, how am I going to do this challenge? It really is a challenge, but I never back down from a challenge. Today is Monday and I have until Sunday night, how am I going to do this? I'll have to think fast, for I want Tohru to know how I feel, not to mention I want to know who rat boy loves, for it's getting annoying the way he's been nagging me about Tohru, " **Kyo pondered while walking.

The trio arrived at the school minutes later. Yuki had to hurry off to a student council so Kyo was left alone with Tohru, though he wasn't complaining. Tohru and Kyo walked off to a sort of secluded area, with few students roaming about before homeroom started. Tohru and Kyo hadn't realized that they did this.

" **Alright, I have to tell her now, no hesitations, excuses, or delays. She has to know now before my courage disappears. " **Kyo decided. He turned to Tohru.

" Tohru, " he called out, trying to get her attention, for she was looking at the scenery like she always does. She heard her name, so she turned to face Kyo.

" Yes, Kyo? " she asked while smiling her warm smiles. Kyo started to get nervous and he felt his heart start to race.

" I—" he was interrupted by the appearance of Tohru's friends: Uo and Hana.

" **So much for no hesitations, excuses, or delays. I guess I'll have to tell her when we are completely alone, though, I don't know if I'll have any courage by than. Ugh, why is courage such a problem? I mean I'm not a scaredy cat, right? Or is this different? Ugh. "** Kyo thought.

" There you are, Tohru, we were wondering where you were, Hana had to use her waves powers as you know, to find you, " Uo commented.

" Yes, but it was no problem, " Hana assured in her slow and quiet voice. Tohru smiled at them.

" Oh, sorry, but I was walking with Kyo and Yuki, " Tohru explained. Uo than realized that Kyo was standing there.

" Hi, orange top, " she greeted with a smirk. Kyo growled with annoyance, because he had been interrupted.

" What do you want, Yankee? " he asked though not really caring, he was just irritated.

" Whoa, looks like someone is in a bad mood, " Uo commented.

" Yes, his waves do seem irritated, " Hana said. Kyo rolled his eyes. Tohru looked at Kyo with concern.

" Is something wrong, Kyo? " she asked. He sighed heavily.

" No, " he replied somewhat harsh and left towards the entrance of the school.

" Oh, I hope I didn't do something to upset him, " Tohru said with worry. Uo put a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder.

" Nah, he's probably in a bad mood, like always, " Uo replied.

" Don't always blame yourself, Tohru, it's not healthy, " Hana stated. Tohru nodded.

" Okay, " she replied, but not with a lot of confidence. She smiled though so that her friends didn't worry about her.

Tohru and her friends went to homeroom when the bell rang. They sat by each other and Tohru looked around. She saw Yuki, but she didn't see Kyo. Yuki walked over to Tohru when he saw her glance at him than the rest of the room. Of course, Yuki walking over to Tohru caused the girls of the Yuki Fan Club, to gasp in surprise, though this happened every time Yuki talked or looked at Tohru.

He walked over to the three girls and smiled at them, mostly thinking about Hana though. He stood in front of Hana's desk which was to the right of Tohru. He looked at Tohru though.

" Is something wrong, Tohru? " he asked, wondering why she was glancing around the room.

" Oh, I was just wondering where, Kyo is, I mean he's not here and I saw him before the bell rang," Tohru replied. Yuki nodded.

" Ah, he's probably on the roof doing whatever it is he does when he doesn't want to go to school, " Yuki explained. He was going to say more when someone called him over for something involving the student council. He sighed.

" Well good bye ladies, " he flashed a quick smile at Hana before leaving. Uo laughed.

" Well, it looks like the Prince is giving you some special attention, Hana, " Uo commented. Hana looked at her with doubt.

" I think you're mistaken, " Hana said.

" **Come to think of it, Yuki has been doing that lately. Giving me attention, he never did that before, so why now? " **Hana thought.

" Well, I think he is, too, " Tohru said. Hana looked at her.

" You would know, you do live with him. Has he said anything about me? " Hana asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Tohru smiled, but shook her head.

" No, he hasn't, but that doesn't really change anything, I think. I don't know, maybe he might like you, " Tohru replied sweetly. Uo laughed.

" You'd be a very odd couple, yet not that odd. You both are quiet, odd, and mysterious and I mean that in the best way, " Uo explained. Tohru nodded in agreement.

" I think you two are sadly mistaken, " Hana contradicted. Uo just shook her head.

" **I mean they are wrong right? I mean it can't be true, can it? Why am I wondering so much, shouldn't I be able to tell if that's what is going on? Hm, I don't think my powers can help me much in this situation. Even if he did like me, it's not like I feel the same about him, right? Wait, why am I questioning my feeling? I know I don't feel the same…or at least I think I know. Oh boy, my life just somehow got complicated. I'm just gonna leave this alone now, " ** Hana thought.

Meanwhile, Kyo, was exactly where Yuki said he was: on the school's roof. He was beating himself up over not telling Tohru how he felt. ( Not literally beating himself up )

" I can't believe I didn't tell her, well, it wasn't my fault, if that Yankee and Wave Woman didn't show up, I would have told her, but would I really have done it? Was I saved from doing and saying something stupid or was I interrupted from doing something great? Ugh, now I'll never know, " He thought out loud. He buried his face in his hands. This was a lot harder than what he thought it would be. He thought he could just say it and get it over with, but there was too much to worry about. Like the curse, Akito, and well, how she felt. Did she feel the same or did she love someone else? He sighed heavily. Life hated him; all because he was the cat. He hated the curse probably more than the rest of the Sohmas.

" **What am I doing? What am I thinking? There's no way Tohru could ever love me. Yes, she did stay and yes, she has been very kind to me, but it's all nothing more than a good friendship. I'm almost sure she loves rat boy. I'm sure he loves her too, but won't admit it. She's probably the one he's in love with and that's probably why he won't tell me who he loves. He's trying to get me to admit my feelings to her just so he can see me in an emotional mess. " **Kyo thought and concluded. He still had his head buried in his hand when he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked up quickly.

" Tohru? What are you doing up here? " Kyo asked with much surprise. Tohru looked at him with concern.

" I can up here because…because…I…missed…you, " she managed to say. She felt very embarrassed and looked away, while blushing. " You weren't in homeroom and you've been up here for quite sometime, it's already lunch hour. " Kyo was even more surprised.

" **She…she… missed me? ME? I mean out of all people, me? Is this a sign of how she feels about me? No, it can't be, it would be too good to be true. Good things aren't supposed to happen to the cat of the Zodiac. But what if something good did finally happen? And to me none of the less? Wait, it's already lunch hour? Damn, I've been up here long, " **Kyo thought. He looked over and saw that Tohru had sat next to him but was looking away. He wondered why she was looking away from him, so he gently turned her head so that she was looking at him. He realized that she was blushing and that confused him.

" Tohru, why are you blushing? " he asked while smiling. She looked at him a moment and thought, but thinking made her blush harder.

" **I-I can't tell him that it's because I love him. He most likely doesn't feel the same. Maybe…maybe he's actually in love with Kagura, but puts on an act in front of us. I hope that's not what it is, but I have a feeling that is what it is… what am I to do? The idea that Kyo loves someone else, actually kind of hurts… " **Tohru thought sadly. Tears actually fell down her face. Kyo became concerned and he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

" Tohru, why are you crying? " he asked with much concern. The last time Kyo could remember Tohru crying was on New Years, two years before. That was when they were in they're second year of high school. Now they were in they're last year of high school and would be graduating this year.

" I-I was just thinking of something sad, that's all, " she replied quickly. She couldn't tell him, this was the first time she had ever been in love, and she did not know what it would be like if she felt rejected like that. If she told him and he didn't feel the same. She did always give someone the benefit of a doubt, but this was different. Kyo looked at her sadly.

" Why would you be thinking of something sad? You're always so optimistic, " Kyo asked. Tohru just shrugged. Kyo could not stand seeing her so sad, so he did what came naturally, he hugged her. Of course, Kyo was not natural and ended up turning into a very disappointed orange cat. Tohru saw him as a cat and was surprised by what he was trying to do. Lately he had been trying to hug her to comfort her or something to that effect, but of course he couldn't and would become a cat. Tohru picked up Kyo and hugged him.

" Thanks for comforting me, even if it meant that you had to be turned into a cat, " Tohru said. Kyo rubbed his furry head against hers and purred slightly before jumping out of her arms to change back. Tohru turned around quickly before he changed back. When he did he hurried to dress himself. He than placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder and she looked at him. He removed his hand but than placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

" Tohru, what could you have been thinking of that made you sad enough to cry? " Kyo asked with concern. Tohru than smiled to try and brush it off.

" Nothing, don't worry about it, it's not that important, " she tried to assure him. Kyo was kneeling in front of Tohru, who was sitting down on a block on the building. Their faces were inches apart. Kyo felt his heart speed up again. The same thing happened to Tohru.

" But it is important to me if it made you sad, " Kyo replied quietly. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise.

" **W-What is he trying to say? Could he really love me or care about me as much as I do about him? " **Tohru thought.

The lunch hour bell rang and Tohru quickly stood up and brushed herself off. She flashed a smile at Kyo before rushing to the door that would take her back into the school.

" I have to go, the bell rang, see you later, Kyo, " she said quickly before rushing through the door. Kyo nodded and smiled a bit. When she left his smile disappeared and he started to scowl.

" Great, you big idiot, that was your moment to tell her how you felt about her and you blew it by taking to long, " he yelled at himself. He sighed before leaving the roof top through the exit door.

Back at home with Shigure……

Shigure was reading the newspaper in his room, with a cup of tea, when the door rang. He looked up in surprise.

" Who would be over at this time? " he wondered out loud. ( it's still kind of early ) He took off his reading glasses than strolled over to the front door. He opened it and was surprised to find Mei standing there. She would usually call before she came over, but she didn't this time.

" Oh, hello Mei, um, is this a special occasion? " Shigure asked, smiling. Mei smiled.

" Oh, actually, it is. I've come to tell you that your book got published and that already it's on the best sellers list, " she explained. Shigure stood there, stunned. None of his other books became so famous so quickly. He smiled his sexy smile.

" Oh really? " he said in a sexy voice, just to sort of you know, creep Mei out. It worked. She looked at him weird than sucked in some air.

" Yeah, really, and I wanted to know if I could take you out to lunch to celebrate, " she offered and than blushed. Shigure was shocked at her offer. He took a moment to think.

" **She wants to take me out to lunch? Is that considered a date? No, we're just celebrating. I did want to have Tohru's wonderful cooking….wait she doesn't get back till way after lunch, but before dinner, well I guess I could go with the pretty Mei, wait when did I start thinking that? Doesn't matter, " ** Shigure thought with a smile.

" Mei I accept your offer, just let me clean up a bit, " he said and then went off to do what he said. Mei waited in the living room until Shigure came down, in his Butler looking suit. Mei smiled and blushed all at the same time. Shigure blushed again, like he rarely did, and started to think he over did it.

" Did I over do it? " he asked. Mei shook her head and continued to smile.

" No, actually, I think you look stunning, " she complimented. He smiled another sexy smile and they both walked to her car, Mei was driving, but he still opened the door for her and acted like a gentleman, something sort of out of character compared to the normal, sarcastic and non-serious, Shigure.

**OH KAY, I leave it here I have FINALLY updated, happy now? SO now you MUST REVIEW or my cat army will attack you and it WON'T be pretty! Yes, the next chapter will have Shigure and Mei's " Lunch Date" you might call it. What sort of havoc will start? Want to know? Review and I'll put up the next chapter and you can find out. Oh kay me love you if you review. **

**Sayonara!**

**Kitty-San**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh kay I have been told that I have been spelling the editor's name wrong. I spell is Mei and I have been told it's spelled Mii, well I didn't know because I watched the anime in Japanese with English subtitles and that's how they spelled it. But from now on I'll spell it Mii, sorry for the error and thank you to whomever pointed it out. Hokie Smokie, lets start with zee next chapter.**

"…." Means someone is talking

"…**." Means someone is thinking**

Chapter 8 

Monday Afternoon

Shigure sat in Mii's car and started to wonder why she was acting this. Acting as in wanted to take him out to lunch to celebrate. Celebrating is great, but when Mii asks him to lunch, it's weird because usually she can't stand him because he drives her nuts with all his teasing and mind games. The two were quiet all the way until they reached a restaurant. Yes a restaurant, not a diner, not a fast food place, a fancy,

dress-up-nice, restaurant. This shocked Shigure even more and he looked over at Mii with a nervous smile.

" Isn't this a bit much? " he asked. She didn't respond until she parked the car and Shigure thought he saw her blushing.

" Well, I though you would like it. If you want we can go somewhere else, " Mii suggested, but wasn't looking at Shigure the whole time. Shigure was wondering why it would matter so much if he didn't like the place. She was the one who invited him. Maybe it was because he was a novelist and he did just publish a book that was on the best sellers list so soon, but maybe there was another reason behind it. Mii looked at him when he didn't respond.

" Is something wrong? " she asked and Shigure immediately snapped out of it and put on his sarcastic smile.

" No, no, no, nothing's wrong. Heheheh, " he said while laughing nervously. He than remembered the question she asked and he became serious and smiled at her warmly.

" No, this place is fine. Maybe it's a good thing I dressed up in my "butler suit" as some would say, " he replied while thinking about the time he had Kyo enroll in school and he came home with the suit on. Yuki was the one who called him a butler. Mii laughed.

" But, I don't think that you look like a butler. I think you look very handsome, " she said sweetly than blushed for she admitted that he was handsome. Shigure even blushed, which wasn't rare anymore or at least, not when he was around Mii.

Shigure exited the car and went around to open the door for Mii. He even helped her out and she smiled at him and he smiled back. Being the gentleman that he was trying to be, he offered his arm to her and she blushed before taking it and the two walked into the restaurant with smiles. The two didn't have to wait long to be shown to their tables for it wasn't busy because it was a weekday. They were seated at a table against a wall near the back in an empty area where no one was, but Shigure and Mii didn't mind. Though the idea of being really alone with each other was making them nervous, but wouldn't dare to show that other person that they were feeling like this.

" **God, why am I so nervous? This is Mii we're talking about. The crazy, wild, frantic, sexy…whoa, too far. Where did that come from anyway? Is there something that even I don't know about my self? " ** Shigure pondered.

" **Why am I nervous? Well I'm usually nervous around Shigure anyway because he has me worried that he won't get any work done, but this is a different nervous feeling. One that makes me worried that I won't impress him, but why? He's just the same Pull-Your-Hair-Out-In-Frustration, Shigure. Though, he is incredible handsome." ** Mii thought and smiled. Shigure didn't notice her smiled out of the blue because he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. They were both snatched from their thoughts when a waiter came over and asked if they were ready to order or wanted to order a drink and appetizer. They both ordered iced tea and rolls as an appetizer. When the waiter left, Shigure, placed his hands on the table and folded them together and leaned, slightly, over. Mii kept her hands in her lap and tried to start some kind of conversation. She thought of Shigure's book and that was what started the conversation.

" So, Shigure, what inspired you to write that unbelievable story? It's like you lived the whole experience with the way you wrote the emotions, " Mii asked. Shigure was quiet for he had to think of a good excuse, for he couldn't tell her that he actually lived like that. She'd flip out or wouldn't even believe him. He didn't want to scar her for life or anything. If only he knew what she was like, well he did, she would become a nervous wreck. Look at how she acts when she thinks that he isn't going to make the deadline for something. No, he couldn't tell her. So he decided to concoct a fake reason.

" Well, " he began with a smile. " I guess it is because I love the Chinese Zodiac and have a great imagination of what it would be like to live like that and how it would feel, " he replied.

" Oh, " she said simply and smiled. " that's great. You have such a wonderful talent if you would write with so much feeling. I would have thought you actually lived that way. " Shigure's smiled faltered a little, for it seemed to her that he actually lived that way and he so wanted to tell her, but thinking of her reaction made him, well, melancholy. Than he got an idea, not a super or brilliant idea, just a plain idea, sort of. He was going to inconspicuously, ask Mii how she would feel about the curse.

" Uh, Mii, can I ask you something? " Shigure asked. She smiled and was about to speak when the waiter showed up with the drinks, which was actually sort of fast. The waiter asked if they were ready to order and they ordered something and the waiter left.

" You were saying, Shigure, " Mii reminded him. Shigure glanced from the waiter to Mii and smiled.

" Oh yeah." He cleared his throat. " You know how you were talking about the curse in the book, right? " he asked. She nodded to acknowledge what he was saying and he continued. " Well, what would you do if you met someone like that, who was actually cursed with an animal form if hugged by a member of the opposite sex? " he asked and waited in anticipation for her response. Now you see, if it was a NORMAL person, they wouldn't be so anxious to hear someone's response to that type of question, but Shigure isn't NORMAL so thus he actually looked kind of weird sitting there, fidgeting, and waiting for her answer. Poor non-normal, Shigure. Mii smiled.

" Well, I don't know. I guess it would be kind of neat. For the curse is just something that happens to the person when hugging someone, but that doesn't change who they are all together. Sure it may alter it a bit, but they are still the same. I just feel bad that they wouldn't be able to hug someone friendly or romantically. It is a shame, " she replied and Shigure was so shocked, he was startled.

" Y-You mean, you wouldn't mind? It wouldn't bother you? " Shigure asked, still flabbergasted, but wanting to make sure he heard correctly. Why if this was true, this would be the best day of his life, he actually had someone he could tell and wouldn't flip out and he could even fall in love with.

" **Love? Where did that come from? Why is that always showing up in my thoughts? Why? 'Tis very strange… even more strange than the curse and that's saying a lot. " **Shigure thought.

" Yes, I mean it. Why? Is there something important behind this? " She replied answering his question. He looked at her when she asked him. He really wanted to tell her, but, sadly, the time wasn't right, or was it?

" Uh…" he was saved from responding by the waiter bringing their food. Weird how everything came so fast, but he wasn't surprising. He sipped his iced tea as the food was being sat down. Once served, the duo ate in silence, why? Well, each was lost in their thoughts. Shigure was thinking about the curse and about Mii and Mii was thinking about Shigure.

" **Is she really serious? She can't be… that would scare her instantly… thought dogs aren't that bad. What am I thinking, it's not the dog, it's the human turning into the dog. Well, I guess I won't know until I tell her, but I can't tell her, not yet, only when I know her a little better on a more intimate level you might say. For as long as we have known each other, which was about three years seeing how he knew her a year before Tohru moved in with them two years ago. Maybe if they went out on more of these luncheon like things…just maybe… " **Shigure deeply thought, while eating.

" **Hm, Shigure, why did that question seem so important? Is there something you aren't telling me? Does he know I can be a friend as well as his editor? Does he think that it will interfere with his job? I wish I knew, I wonder… I wonder if he would get mad if he found out that I was possibly falling for him? Yes, I admit it to myself, I think I'm falling for Shigure. It's hard not to, I mean we've known and worked with each other for about three years. He may drive me crazy, but underneath that, he has been real…sweet…like today he was just a gentleman, and his smile, heh, that sometimes gets my heart pounding. It's kind of hard to believe. I wonder if he is with someone now. " **Mii pondered dreamily. She also blushed at the fact that she just admitted, to herself at least, that she was falling for Shigure. Shigure actually caught this the one time he actually looked up from his thoughts. He looked at her confused.

" Mii, why are you blushing? " he asked. Her hands flew up to the sides of her cheeks and she could feel that they were warm and she blushed even more because she was blushing because she was thinking about Shigure. So, it was just a big blushing problem.

" I-I am? " she stuttered. Shigure nodded ever so slowly in a dramatic and confused way.

"**How could you not know when you are blushing? Didn't your cheeks get hot? Yes, so why is she hiding something?" **Shigure wondered. Mii had her hand resting next to her dish, which she had finished eating, and Shigure reached over and held it. He started to rub it in a comforting way that he was hoping would get her to tell him what was going on. So in other words, he was just coaxing her to tell him. That sneaky sneak, Shigure. This just made Mii blush harder for she had come in contact with Shigure and her heart was pounding. Shigure, sensing this because he had the dog spirit, stopped, but smiled. For he thought he figured out why she was so nervous, and why she was blushing. It must have been about him, because when he touched her she blushed even more and he was guessing that he was the reason, one way or another, why she was blushing in the first place. Wait, she was thinking about him! His smile faded and his faced turned to that of shock. He blinked a couple of times. Wait, before he jumped to conclusions, he had to be sure. He put on his regular, sarcastic smile and looked at Mii, who was trying to stop blushing and just succeeded when Shigure started to smile.

" Just out of curiosity, what were you thinking about? " Shigure asked cheerfully. Mii, who had just stopped blushing, started to blush, a little just thinking about what she thought about earlier.

" Uh…n-nothing, "she stuttered. She was acting like a love-struck teenager and this was amusing Shigure. He leaned farther across the table, so that he was closer to her, and he raised a brow with a smile.

" Are you sure? Since when does "nothing" make you blush? " He asked sarcastically and Mii blushed even more. She was saved from responding when the waiter came to the table to clean up and quickly came back with the bill. Even thought Mii was the one who took him out, he paid the bill and the two stood up. Mii smiled.

" You didn't have to pay. This was my treat for you, " Mii said and Shigure just smiled and offered his arm once more.

" Yes, but it's gentleman-like for the man to pay for it, " he replied and she just laughed. They left and when they reached the car, Shigure opened the door for her once more before going in on the passenger's side. Shigure didn't really want to go back home, he knew all he was going to do today was deal with teenagers and the love problems amongst them. He sighed and so did Mii and they looked at each other.

" What's wrong? " Shigure asked. Mii was going to ask him what was wrong, but he beat her to it.

" I guess, I just don't want to have to take you back. I feel that we spent so little time, that's all, " she explained, smiling. Shigure's face lit up.

" **So she feels the same. This is good, very good. Than it should be easy to convince her to let us to something more, spend more time that is. " **Shigure thought. He smiled at Mii.

" I feel the same, so why don't we go do something? " Shigure suggested and Mii smiled wide for she was extremely happy that she was going to be able to spend more time with Shigure, and if the truth be told, so was Shigure.

" So, what do you want to do? " Mii asked. Shigure was quiet for a moment for he had to think, than he remembered a place that he liked to visit sometimes when the "kids" were at school. He looked over at Mii and smiled.

" Can I drive? " he asked. She looked at him a moment, sort of confused at his request. Shigure continued to smile, but he knew he had to explain.

" For I know a place, but only I know how to get to it, and plus, I want it to be a surprise, " he explained and she nodded. They both got out of the car and quickly traded places and Shigure drove off.

Meanwhile, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were all just getting out of school. Shigure's luncheon had lasted most of the day and was continuing to go somewhere. Kyo was quiet for he was still mad that he blew his chance, on the rooftop of the school, to tell Tohru how he really felt. He was such an idiot! He was mentally beating himself up.

" **Ugh Kyo you dumbass! How could you blow your chance! You know you don't get many opportunities because of rat boy. It's gonna be Sunday by the time you tell her IF you tell her and you may have lost the bet AND the girl. **

**I know I know… um…why am I arguing with myself? I'm I crazy? **

**Yes, yes you are. **

**Who are you? **

**I am your conscience. **

**Well, go away, you make me seem crazy. **

**I can't go away, I am a part of you. You know the part that tells you if you are right or wrong.**

**Oh, well go away, you aren't helping me.**

**Fine, I won't help you " **Kyo finished battling with himself mentally, but he was still quiet. Yuki was talking with Tohru, though. Mainly just about school and stuff about Hana, which didn't surprise Tohru any, so she just smiled and answered his questions. Now, if Kyo had been listening he would have figured out that Hana was the one that Yuki loved, but no, our adorable cat boy was too busy thinking of his own problems. Tohru noticed that Kyo was being quiet.

" Kyo? " she called out. Kyo didn't respond for he was too deep in thought, still. Tohru called out his name again and once again, he didn't respond. Yuki was watching and inwardly laughing.

" **Ah, this is rich. Kyo is actually thinking. Too bad he's sort of ignoring Tohru. This is going to hurt him later, he's gonna be beating himself over this, though it looks like he's beating himself up over something else. He probably screwed up another chance to tell Tohru that he loves her. Heh, so predictable. **" Yuki contemplated. The third time Tohru gently called out Kyo's name, Yuki reached over and punched him in the arm, but Kyo only glared at him before he looked over at Tohru, whose face was filled with worry.

" What's wrong Tohru? " He asked with concern. Tohru started to look sad.

" Are you mad at me, Kyo? " she asked quietly. Kyo was startled at her question that seemed to come out of no where. Did he do something that made him seem mad at her? He couldn't think of anything that he did.

" Of course not, why would you think that? " He questioned, still confused. He continued to look at her and stared into her eyes, that seemed to have glazed over with unshed tears. Tohru was the sensitive type, but that's why Kyo liked about her and he tried very hard not to upset her, so seeing her near tears, killed him. Yuki, being the nice person he can be when he wants to, quickly told Tohru that he'd meet them at the house and walked off to leave them alone. Yuki wanted Kyo to tell Tohru that he loved her and he wanted Tohru to tell Kyo that she loved him, but of course he would never push Tohru, because he was nice like that. But he, of course, pushed Kyo because Kyo is afraid of his emotions and he knows it, plus, he thought Kyo deserved some happiness, though he would never tell Kyo that.

Tohru nodded to acknowledge Yuki's decision, but her eyes remained filled with tears that had yet to fall. Kyo stopped them from walking so that he could talk to her and get some answers on why she was sad. For every tear she shed out of sadness was like a knife twisting in his heart.

" Tohru, why do you think I'm mad at you? " Kyo questioned again. Tohru took a deep breath to calm herself down.

" **Why am I acting like this? Am I being too emotional? But, he didn't answer me when I called out to him three times. He has to be ignoring me…but what did I do? " **Tohru mentally concluded.

" Because…because…" she trailed off. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal about this, but this IS Tohru we are talking about. Kyo reached over and held her hand, gently in his and she blushed from the contact. He looked at her with warm, soft, red eyes that were filled with concern and Tohru gave in.

" Because, you were ignoring me. I called your name three times and you didn't respond. Yuki had to punch you in the arm to grab your attention, " Tohru explained quietly. Her response stunned Kyo, for it was something so simple, which wasn't even true, that upset her. He shook his head slowly and looked at Tohru once more.

" But Tohru, I wasn't ignoring you. How could you think that I could ignore you? I was in deep thought…really deep thought. It's not your fault; honestly, " he explained smiling and went to hug her as tears slipped down her face. Though the result was a very upset orange cat. Tohru kneeled down and hugged Kyo.

" Thank you Kyo, for the attempt to hug and comfort me. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, " Tohru apologized. Kyo sighed deeply and looked away in anger, frustration, and sadness.

" Damn this curse! I am never going to be normal…NEVER! Why does the cat have to be tortured even more than the rest of the zodiac? Who says that the cat deserved it? " Kyo ranted, than sighed once more. " Doesn't matter I guess, nothing will help me now…ugh if only this curse would disappear, even for one day is good enough. " There was a poof of smoke as the orange cat changed into a naked Kyo. Tohru turned away quickly as Kyo dressed quickly, but didn't get up from the ground. He stared at the ground in frustration and tears of anger were burning behind his eyelids. Kyo would never cry, and was trying to keep it that way; he couldn't show any sign of weakness, but the curse, really got to him emotionally. He wouldn't ever let anyone know that though, especially Yuki. Kyo even forgot that Tohru was still sitting there, witnessing his outburst and his pain. Tohru wanted to hug him, to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't for he would turn into a cat and plus he had just changed back so it wasn't worth it. Plus, it would only distress him even more.

" Kyo…" Tohru started in a comforting tone. Kyo slowly turned to her and gazed into her beautiful dark eyes, but his own eyes held sadness and pain, which brought tears to Tohru's eyes. Kyo instantly regretted showing his emotions so openly, for it was making Tohru sad.

" Tohru, I'm sorry I'm being so depressing. Let's just forget about what I said and did, okay?" he suggested, but Tohru shook her head in disagreement.

" No, no, no Kyo, you are allowed to be angry and sad about the curse. I know I am sad about it and I'm not the one who is actually cursed. Don't worry about my tears for I am a bit too emotional and try to hide the sadness, but I feel close to you and almost feel your pain, " Tohru explained and Kyo nodded, smiling that she actually felt that close to him.

The two stood up and continued their walk home, but when they did enter the house, it was quiet, very quiet. No sounds of annoying Shigure greeting them, or Yuki yelling at Kyo about being late, for he would never yell at Tohru. Tohru noticed this as well and went straight for the kitchen and Kyo followed. She smiled when she found what she was looking for, a note that was quickly written and taped to the freezer. Kyo looked over Tohru's shoulder and read the note.

_Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki,_

_I've simply gone out to lunch, I think you three can fend for yourselves as long as you have Tohru there. Yes, Tohru, please make sure those two don't wreck my house, okay? I'll be back soon, for I know I'm not going to be back by the time you three are home, but don't worry, everything is okay._

_Your loving guardian,_

_Shigure_

" Heh, loving, right. What "loving" guardian annoys and leaves you alone most of the time? " Kyo asked sarcastically. Tohru smiled.

" But, he doesn't leave us alone all the time, it just seems like it because he's always working in his room," Tohru explained. Kyo rolled his eyes and smirked.

" He doesn't always work when he's in his room. He's mostly lounging about and staying away from us because he doesn't want to look after us, " He replied.

" What, are you not old enough to look after yourself? " Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen and Kyo growled.

" Shut up you stupid rat! " Kyo yelled at him and Yuki only shrugged.

" Well, I guess I'll start dinner early if you two like, " Tohru suggested and the boys nodded.

Yuki left the room to do homework and contemplate on his problems, Kyo sat down at the table, and Tohru started getting pots, pans, and food out to start dinner. Kyo watched her work and he couldn't help but smile at her beauty and her grace at making dinner, such a simple thing and yet she seemed so graceful. Tohru was humming a lovely song to herself and failed to notice that Kyo was watching her. She turned around to put something back into the refrigerator, and saw that Kyo was sitting at the table and watching her as well.

" Oh, K-Kyo, I didn't know you were here, " Tohru said, startled. Kyo smiled and shrugged.

" I have nothing to do so I thought I would watch you cook. It's actually somewhat interesting, and plus…I like it when you are around, " Kyo explained and his voice trailed off. He was trying hard not to blush from embarrassment from what he just admitted. Sure, anyone would like it when Tohru was around, but Kyo ESPECIALLY liked it when she was around. Tohru knew what he meant and she started to blush, so she turned away to stir the food on the stove, to hide her blush.

" **He said he likes it when I am around him…does that mean he likes me a little more than what I thought? Why am I blushing? Is it because it is because he might like me or is it because I too enjoy his company a lot as well? " **Tohru thought, but continued to blush.

" Well, I like it when you are around too, Kyo, that is when you are in a good mood, " Tohru said without turning around. Kyo nodded silently, knowing that Tohru couldn't see because her back was to him. Tohru turned around and smiled for she had an idea.

" Hey, Kyo, do you want to help me cook dinner? " she asked. Kyo was a bit shocked by the request, but nodded for he couldn't turn Tohru down. Besides, he had cooked dinner once, with the assistance of Tohru, so this was just going to be the same. So, he got up from the table and walked over to the stove where Tohru was stirring the contents in the pots. The two started to cook in great harmony and companionship…hm, romantic eh? I think not.

Meanwhile, Yuki, who was in his room trying to do his homework, sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't concentrate, for too much was on his mind. Mainly, Hana, but also how was he going to tell her how he felt and how he was going to get Kyo to speed up his admitting his love for Tohru. These thoughts were driving him crazy and preventing him from concentrating on his work. He would include the words " Hana" and "Love" in his equations and answers, so he had to start all over again. It was like this since he came come and he was taking a break from it all while trying to solve the "love" problems mentally.

" **Ugh, Kyo is too stubborn to admit, to me, that he loves Tohru, so getting him to admit it to her is mission impossible, well maybe not impossible because, dammit, he will tell her. Tohru deserves to know and, I can't believe I'm thinking this, Kyo actually deserves SOME happiness, with him being cursed with the cat and all. He does have until Sunday, so he has time, but all would be better if he just admitted it now. **

**Though, I can't just worry about him and Tohru, I also have my problems…like telling Hana how I feel. I don't know why, but ever since Tohru came to live with us, I've gotten to learn more about Uo and Hana, and I guess I just started to take a special interest in her. We do have some things in common: we are both quiet, mysterious, and a bit depressing, though I'm not as morbid as she is, but we all have our differences. "** Yuki was so deep in thought, he failed to realize that Tohru was beckoning him for dinner. He continued to mentally beat up himself and he gave himself a headache from all the thinking of what he was going to do about everyone's love issues.

" Yuki…Yuki! " Tohru called up the stairs. She put her hands on her hips, but had a confused look on her face. " I hope he's okay and not working too hard. " Kyo made a noise of disgust and glared up at the ceiling where Yuki's room would most likely be.

" He's fine, I seriously doubt he'd do any kind of strenuous work that would make him incapable of hearing you. He's probably being lazy and sleeping, " Yuki explained harshly.Tohru knew that Kyo was just venting because him and Yuki didn't get along so well and they both would look for any excuse to start a fight with one another or to bruise one another's ego.

" Kyo, could you please see if Yuki will come down for dinner? " Tohru asked sweetly while smiling warmly. Of course, Kyo couldn't resist that warm smile and her beautiful blue eyes, so he sighed, nodded, and quickly went up the stairs, taking two at a time. He didn't knock when he approached Yuki's door, instead he barged right in. Yuki leaned his head over his chair so that he was looking at Kyo upside down.

" Tohru has been calling you for dinner, so get your ass down there, " Kyo demanded harshly. Yuki didn't say anything for a moment and just continued to stare at Kyo. Finally, he sighed than slowly got up and Kyo left the room, seeing that Yuki was coming.

" He was doing homework, I think, and he's coming down, " Kyo said to Tohru when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Tohru smiled and thanked Kyo and then went back into the kitchen. Kyo headed for the kitchen, but was prevented from doing so because Yuki, who had just come down the stairs, grabbed the back of his shirt roughly.

" This is really annoying. It's obvious that you love Tohru, so just admit it to her, it's not that hard, just three simple words: " I love you." How come it is taking you so long?" Yuki asked harshly, for it was one of the things bothering him, so one less problem the better. Kyo released himself from Yuki's grasp and turned to face and glare at him.

" You said I had until Sunday, it's only Monday, so what do you mean it is taking so long? Plus, you have no right to tell me what to do you stupid rat! " Kyo said harshly. Yuki was a bit surprised that Kyo didn't argue by saying that he didn't love Tohru, well at least they were getting somewhere. So, basically, Kyo just admitted that he loved her, but Yuki wasn't going to point this out for it would start another argument and he didn't want to have to delay going to dinner. Yuki just shook his head in disgust before proceeding to the kitchen where Tohru's delicious cooking awaited. Kyo followed, but was mumbling incoherent words the whole time.

All three sat at the table, but Kyo was quiet, he was trying to think of a way to tell Tohru how he felt, but he also had to build up the courage if she rejected him. He needed someway to cope with that if that happened. Yuki and Tohru were chatting away, mostly about Hana, but Yuki was asking questions in an inconspicuous way. In other words, they weren't direct questions, so he found some very satisfying answers, like where she liked to hang out. They didn't notice how quiet Kyo was until he decided that he was done with dinner and excused himself from the table. Tohru felt concerned because Kyo was quiet and he seemed melancholy when he left the table.

" Is Kyo alright? " Tohru asked Yuki and Yuki nodded.

" Yes, he's okay. I think he just needs some time to himself to sort out his thoughts, " Yuki explained, but Tohru gave him a look of confusion.

" Is he having problems? " She asked.

" Well, not exactly, more just like confused with his life, " Yuki explained once more and Tohru nodded. They finished up with dinner and Yuki helped her clear the table and clean the dishes. Tohru decided to do her homework downstairs so that she could talk to Shigure about his day when he got home and Yuki went back to his room to try, key word is try, to do his homework.

As for Shigure and Mii, Shigure had driven them to a secluded area of the Sohma property. The Sohmas owned many acres of land, but there was a certain spot where Shigure loved to hang out. Shigure parked the car just a little ways inside the forest that they had arrived at. He parked so that it would be easy to drive out. Shigure got out of the car and opened the door for Mii and helped her out. She knew that they were near Shigure's house, so she was a bit confused. Shigure saw the confusion, but just smiled and offered his arm, which Mii gladly took.

It was around dusk, so it was starting to get dark, so Shigure quickly led Mii deeper into the forest until they heard the sound of water. They approached a wide stream that was crystal clear and glistened as the setting sun hit it. Mii looked about with awe for the beauty of it all was overwhelming.

" Wow, Shigure, this is beautiful, with the way the setting sun is reflecting off the water and shining through the trees. I love it, " Mii said smiling. Shigure was smiling for he was glad that she enjoyed it so.

" I come here every now and again when I need to get away from everything, especially the teenagers I have to supervise, " Shigure explained and they both laughed. They both sat down at the bank of the stream and gazed at the sky that was red and orange with golden clouds overhead. It really was a miraculous sight. He felt Mii inch closer to him, but he had to be careful, for one wrong move and he could become a dog.

As the shadows of the forest began to lengthen, the sky started to become dark for night was closing in, enveloping all in it's dark blanket. Stars were starting to peak out and shine and the whole scenery became a very romantic one. Shigure glanced over at Mii and smiled but looked away when he sensed that she was looking. Mii smiled at Shigure and also looked away when she felt him looking at her. They than looked at each other at the same time, with warm smiles, and they both blushed. Shigure felt his heart race and this surprised him.

" **Why does being with her right now, this close, making my heart race? I'm used to being around her, so why is this different? Is it because we are on a sort of date? I don't know but I do know that no one has ever made me feel like this. " **Shigure thought. Mii's heart was starting to race as well from his intense gaze upon her. They both subconsciously began to move towards one another until their faces were merely inches apart. They both seemed to want the same thing, but didn't know it consciously. But still, the continued to move closer, wanting to seal the gap between them. Both of their hearts were pounding loudly and their faces were becoming flushed from the anticipation.

**Oh kay everybody, I thought I would leave it off here because I'm evil and I love to be evil with the cliffhangers. There, some fluff, I hope you happy. Now don't you want to know what happens next? What will happen between Shigure and Mii? Well review and you will find out. Oh and I might not be able to get the next chapter up for a while because I have to have the internet shut down for a while, but I'll try to do what I can to get it up.**

** Sayonara! **

** Kitty-san **


	9. Chapter 9

Oh kay everybody, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and here is the next chapter. Uh yah, I don't really have much to say now, but oh kay, here it is.

**"..."** Means someone is thinking.

"..." Means someone is talking.

Chapter 9 

Mii and Shigure's hearts continued to pound in anticipation and their faces were still flushed. They were inches away from one another's face and they both, subconsciously, wanted the same thing. Though, Shigure figured out what was going on and thought ahead to the consequences.

**" She...She... wants to kiss me. She does, for she was moving closer and didn't back off, but than again...neither did I. Could it be that I am truly in love with her? For this isn't headed toward a "friendly" kiss. No, this is a romantic and intimate one. But, can I do that? Will the curse allow it? I mean it's not hugging or coming in real close contact, but what if I subconsciously pull her closer to me or she falls on me? Than I would turn into a dog right before her eyes. No, unfortunately, I can't chance it. I guess this means I really do love her, if I was going to allow this kiss to happen. Well, there, I admitted it to myself, but to admit it to her will be the real challenge," **Shigure thought quickly. He sighed and pulled away. Mii looked very disappointed and confused but pulled away as well. Their faces were still flushed, but Shigure was staring at the stream with much sadness and disappointment. Mii and Shigure sighed at the same time.

**" Why did he pull back? I thought he wanted the same thing that I did, or could it be that...that he is in love with someone else? Have I not thought about that possibility? But, he seemed to want to share a kiss with me, or is there another reason? For he seems very sad and disappointed, but why?" **Mii pondered. Their hearts finally slowed down to a normal pace, but Shigure was still very disappointed. He hated the curse more now than ever. He was so close, and yet so far.

**" Ugh, what am I going to do? I love her, but it is because I love her that I cannot tell her of the curse. But, what am I going to tell her as the reason why I pulled back and why I seem so sad and disappointed? For I know she is going to ask me. " **Shigure sighed. **" I really hate this curse, if only there was a way to get rid of it. It's the curse's fault that I cannot tell Mii that I love her, plus I wouldn't want us to end up like Hatori and Kana, for I am sure that Mii loves me as well if she was willing to go on with the kiss. But, all that keeps popping up are the images of Hatori and Kana and Hatori's torn emotions because of it. I don't want that to happen to the both of us. I can see now why Kyo won't tell Tohru, he's smarter than I took him for." **Shigure thought deeply. Mii took a deep breath before turning to Shigure.

" Um, Shigure, what's wrong?" Mii asked quietly. She wanted to know why he resisted and why he seemed so disappointed. Shigure snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mii with sad eyes, but not intending to be so depressing. He looked away, but didn't respond and this worried Mii.

" Shigure?" She called out gently and placed a comforting hand on his arm. The two were still sitting down on the bank of the stream. Shigure looked at Mii when she placed her hand on his arm. He tried to smile to reassure her that he was fine, but he wasn't convincing and Mii knew better.

" Shigure, what's wrong? You can tell me," Mii asked once more and Shigure sighed before looking at her once more.

" I can't really say, for I'm not sure of your reaction," Shigure said slowly and quietly. Mii was confused for she didn't think anything could be that bad that she couldn't handle. I mean she's had to deal with Shigure's antics for years and he's always had her worried, but deep down she knew that everything was going to be okay. But now, he is worried about what she would think. How bad could it be?

" Shigure," she started quietly. She gently placed her hands on either side of Shigure's face and gently turned him to face her. " You can trust me for whatever it is that you are worried about. I'm sure it's not that bad and I'm sure I can handle it calmly," Mii reassured quietly and she removed her hands and Shigure smiled.

" I'm still not sure, but I guess it doesn't hurt to try," Shigure said and Mii smiled.

" But, whatever you do, you must stay calm and tell NO ONE," Shigure said sternly. Mii nodded for she knew that he was serious and so was whatever it was that he was going to tell her.

**" I hope this is the right choice and that she takes this smoothly. I hope she knows that I'm telling her this because I love her. I'll just have to tell her that as well," **Shigure thought. He took a deep breath to get ready to tell her everything.

But, before the explanation…

At Shigure's home, it was getting really late and Tohru was starting to worry about Shigure. He had been gone all day and didn't even call seeing how it was so late. Tohru had been finished with her homework for a while and was just sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea and waiting for Shigure. It was around ten o' clock and everybody else had gone to bed early from the lack of things to do. Tohru sighed with worry and hoped the Shigure would be back soon.

Kyo entered the kitchen for he couldn't sleep because his mind was too clouded with confusion on what was going on in his life. He entered the kitchen so that he could grab some cold milk that he hoped would help him clear his head. He was surprised to find Tohru sitting in the kitchen when everyone else went to bed. Everyone as in Yuki and himself though Yuki did fall asleep.

" Tohru?" Kyo called out and Tohru turned to him in surprise.

" Oh Kyo, hello, I thought you had gone to bed," Tohru said and Kyo sighed. He sat down at the table next to Tohru.

" I tried to, but my head was to full and all I ended up doing was thinking. So, how come you're not sleeping?" Kyo asked.

" I'm waiting for Shigure to come home. He's been gone all day and hasn't called so naturally I'm worried," She explained and Kyo nodded.

" I'm sure he's fine. You know Shigure, he does stuff like this. He's probably hanging out somewhere drinking sake," Kyo reassured, but than remembered that Shigure drove so that would mean he would have to drive home drunk and risk being in an accident. Even though he didn't have a car, whoever picked him up did and Shigure was sure to convince them to let him drive. Tohru thought the same thing and her face filled with more worry. Kyo smacked himself in the forehead for being an idiot.

" **Ugh, way to go idiot, sure make her worry more why don't you? I'm such an idiot," **Kyo fought with himself mentally and Tohru realized the frown on his face and looked at him confused. Kyo realized that she was watching him and he sighed.

" Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure Shigure is fine, wherever he may be. He probably just lost track of the time," Kyo explained and Tohru nodded. " If you like, I could stay up with you until Shigure gets back." Tohru was a little shocked at his request, but nodded with a smile. Kyo smiled for he had made Tohru smile which he enjoyed her smile more than anything else in the world.

Tohru and Kyo both stayed up and it was getting later. Of course this was all on a school night so each knew that they were probably going to be sleep deprived when school came around. Tohru was hoping that Shigure wasn't going to be out for that long, but who knows what goes on in the mind of that crazy dog with his crazy ideas and, well, craziness. Kyo was mentally cursing Shigure for doing this, but at least he was able to spend some alone time with out Yuki spying on him or having to deal with Tohru's weird friends. Though, for the past hour that they were sitting there, waiting, neither one said a word to the other. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

" **I still can't believe that Kyo volunteered to stay up with me even though it is a school night and he needs his rest. For I have gone to school many a times with little or no sleep because of a school paper. All of the happened mostly when I was living in a tent by myself on what turned out to be part of the Sohma's property. I'm just glad that Kyo and I have grown closer to each other, for I remember when we first met, he didn't seem to tolerate me very well. Than, well, we just started to get along as certain events took place. So, I am very happy, I just wish I knew how strongly he felt about me. For I know that I love him deeply. Love, a word that I never thought I would use so young in my life, well not too young I mean I am in my last year of high school. **( I am pretty sure I mentioned that somewhere, and if not I did now lol ) **I don't want to just ask him for I am sort of afraid of what his response would be. I guess the fear of rejection is what is keeping me back, but isn't that what keeps everyone back from asking someone how they feel about them?" **Tohru pondered all these thoughts deeply and was actually starting to get a small headache from thinking so much so she stopped. As for Kyo, he just continued to mentally curse Shigure, for he wasn't exactly happy with Shigure anyway well one because of him being late and worrying Tohru and two because well, he was annoying and always whining about his house being wrecked.

Speaking of Shigure…

Shigure took a deep breath and sighed for he had to explain his situation carefully. He also had to worry about Akito. He couldn't let Akito know what he was about to do, for if he knew that Shigure purposely told someone about the curse, it would be a world of trouble for everyone. The only reason why Tohru knew was because she came across it accidentally. If Akito found out, Mii's memory would most likely be erased and he would probably be beaten within an inch of his life. Shigure shivered at the thought, but he focused his attention on Mii and looked straight into her beautiful, but curious, eyes.

" Now remember, you can't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you. If Akito, the head of our family, found out that I told you this, let's just say that the result wouldn't be pretty," Shigure warned and Mii nodded for she knew that he was dead serious.

" And the only reason why I am telling you this is because I…uh…" He went silent. The curse seemed easier to explain than to admit to her that he loved her. But, he had to tell her or it would bother him until he did.

" Uh, it's because I realized my feelings for you and that I… love you," Shigure finally said, but quietly. Mii was absolutely shocked. For he shared the same feelings that she felt for him. Shigure was a little worried on her reaction but turned to her to see what was going on when she didn't reply. He found that she was smiling warmly at him.

" I…love you too, and have loved you for some time. I guess with all the time that I've spent with you as your editor made me realize how wonderful you are and I guess I fell really hard for you," She explained. Shigure smiled, his spirits were lifted because he had found love, something he thought he would never find because of the curse. He just thought that Hatori was lucky when he found Kana, but unfortunately Akito had to ruin that, but Shigure wasn't going to allow that to happen with him and Mii, though he probably wouldn't go as far as to marry Mii but who knows?

" Well, I guess I should explain why I backed off earlier," Shigure started and Mii nodded. " well, it's because I'm curse. My whole family is actually." Mii looked at him confused.

" Cursed? Like what kind of curse?" She asked. Mii knew that he was serious and wouldn't make up something about a curse if they both shared the same feeling and he wasn't just trying to turn her down ridiculously. This was serious stuff, so she listened intensely.

" Yes, cursed, cursed with the forms of the Chinese Zodiac," He explained and Mii still gave him a look of confusion so he continued. " Whenever one of us is hugged by the opposite sex we turn into an animal from the zodiac and unfortunately when we change back we are…uh…naked. I'm also not sure why we were curse, why our family, and I also don't know how to break it either." He explained. Mii was very quiet for she was absorbing all this information and letting her brain process it. Shigure's spirits dampened a bit when she didn't say anything and continued to be quiet. He thought that she had taken it a bit too hard or thought he was a crazy nut job. Finally she spoke after a couple of minutes.

" So, this is why no one at your house ever had a girlfriend, or why you were so careful not to touch me when I was there. I thought you were having a hard time tolerating me, but than, does that mean Tohru knows?" Mii asked and Shigure nodded.

" It's a shame that you don't know how to break that curse. Wait, than the one-day I came over to your house to get some work from you, that when we were talking outside and you grabbed me when I tripped, that dog that I saw was actually you?" She asked and Shigure nodded once more. Mii was quiet once more, but for not as long.

" Can I give you something?" Mii asked. Shigure was a bit curious about her request, but nodded. Mii leaned in closer to Shigure, but careful not to touch him as to turn him into a dog, she was about an inch in front of his face before she hesitated, but than she kissed him, full on the lips. A light tint of red spread across her cheeks and the same happened to Shigure. But after gaining his senses, Shigure kisses her back, but with a bit more passion. The kiss lasted about two minutes, which is actually a while, before the broke and started to catch their breath. They were both smiling and blushing.

" Thanks for the gift," Shigure commented and they both laughed. Shigure was extremely happy for he found his love even thought he was in doubt about his feelings and hers, they all worked out in the end. Shigure looked at his watch and his face was filled with shock.

" Oh my god is it late, Tohru is probably up worried sick and because of that Kyo is probably awake as well and is going to kill me when I get back…oh man," Shigure said with some worry. Mii couldn't help, but giggle.

" So, I take it there are a few love issues at your house?" she asked and Shigure nodded. Shigure stood up and help Mii up as they walked back to her car. This time Mii took the wheel because it was her car and all she was going to do was drop Shigure off before heading home. They arrived at Shigure's house a few moments later, it was midnight and Shigure knew for sure that he was in trouble. Funny how he was the adult and was supposed to be allowed to go anywhere whenever he wants and here he has something like a curfew. Shigure's world was weird, but he was just going to have to live with it.

Shigure stepped out of the car and walked over to the driver's side and Mii rolled down the window. They were both smiling at each other.

" Tonight was great, thanks," Shigure thanked and Mii said the same. They bid each other farewell with words saying that they loved each other and Shigure poked his head a little bit through the car window and kissed Mii on the cheek. She smiled and Shigure backed up as she pulled out of the driveway and drove into the night.

Shigure sighed in contentment and faced the house and prepared himself for what lay ahead. Little did he know that Tohru and Kyo had heard the sound of a car and had rushed to the window to see if he was home. They had seen him kiss Mii, but they didn't hear what they were saying though they could pretty much tell what it was about. Kyo smirked and Tohru smiled for she was happy that Shigure had found someone to love.

" **I knew that dog was up to something. He kept telling me to tell Tohru how I felt when he obviously had been in love with his editor and it took him until now to tell her. Humph, well he is also going to be in some serious trouble with me for being out so late and worrying Tohru." **Kyo though somewhat bitterly.

Shigure entered the house cautiously hoping against hope that everyone one would be sleeping and that Tohru WOULDN'T be up waiting for him and that Kyo WOULDN'T kill him. Unfortunately, Tohru WAS up waiting for him and Kyo WAS going to kill him, though not in front of Tohru.

" Where have you been Shigure? I was worried that something horrible happened to you," Tohru asked with some concern seeing how he was standing in front of her unharmed filled her with relief more than worry.

" Uh I was out on a sort of…uh," he started with a nervous smile.

" Date," Kyo suggested with a smirk. Shigure became real nervous for he now realized that they two saw the display out by Mii's car.

" Yeah, you can say that," he replied and laughed nervously. Tohru smiled wide and warmly at Shigure.

" Well, I'm glad you found someone, I'm happy for you. Next time make sure that your note is a little bit more specific on where you went and when you would be back, if you don't mind too much," Tohru asked and Shigure nodded and sighed happily that he had made it this far without being hurt. Tohru yawned, but continued to smile.

" Well, since everything is okay, I'm going to get some sleep before school starts," Tohru said and everybody nodded and bid her goodnight. Only when Kyo heard her door close did he start to lash out on Shigure.

" What where you thinking staying out so late and worrying Tohru?" Kyo asked in a harsh whisper so that he didn't wake anyone up or make Tohru come back down here to see what the trouble was.

" Well, uh, it wasn't intentional. Things just sort of, turned out that way," Shigure explained than smiled. " You're just jealous that you don't have anyone to love. Though you do love someone, Tohru, but you just won't tell her. You won't even admit it to me that you love her." Kyo growled at him.

" I am not jealous. So, does that mean Mii knows about the curse?" he asked and Shigure grew quiet. Kyo sighed. "You know what Akito is going to do once he finds out about this." Shigure looked at him with fear in his eyes.

" Kyo, whatever you do, please don't let Akito know. I've already explained the situation to Mii, but please don't say anything." Shigure begged. Kyo wasn't going to say anything. He didn't even really like Shigure begging like this. He sighed once more.

" I'm not going to say anything to Akito. I don't like him enough to tell him and plus the whole thing with him knowing where Tohru was that one time is still fresh in my mind. Shigure smiled.

" Thank you Kyo, but seriously, when are you going to tell Tohru. We all know you love her so you don't have to admit it to us, but when are you going to tell her?" Shigure asked. Kyo hesitated before responding. Kyo knew that Shigure didn't know about the challenge and he planned to keep it that way so one less person could nag him.

" I-I don't know, just don't ask me," Kyo replied and Shigure nodded. There was a five-minute silence before Shigure yawned.

" Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same because you have school tomorrow," Shigure said before walking to off to his room. Kyo didn't make any attempt to move towards his room, instead, he continued to stand in silence. He stayed like that for quite some time, just thinking about when to tell Tohru about his feelings for her. Kyo finally went to bed moments later and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Tuesday Morning**

Tohru awoke bright and early the next day, even though it wasn't much sleep because of the events of last night. But, none of the less, she was up and downstairs making breakfast. Kyo awoke soon after for he was used to Tohru's schedule and sort of made it his own as well so that he could spend more time with her. Slowly, though surely, he climbed out of bed and cleaned himself up and made himself presentable. Yuki was still asleep though and Kyo was glad for he didn't want to have to deal with rat boy for one because he would only nag him about Tohru and two because, well, Yuki wasn't a morning person and was quite deadly when half awake.

Kyo met Tohru in the kitchen, but she was still cooking. Silently, he sat down at the table and watched her like he had done once or twice before. But, he didn't want to scare her if she just turned around and saw him sitting there, watching her. She also might think him strange for watching her, even thought he is strange for many obvious reasons.

" 'Morning Tohru," he said and she turned around to face him with a warm smile.

" Good morning to you, Kyo. Did you sleep well? " She asked before turning back to her cooking. Kyo smiled even though she couldn't see him.

" Yes, actually, I did," he replied. Unknown to the two was an eavesdropper. Yes, he couldn't help himself, that crazy dog, Shigure, had to eavesdrop on the unsuspecting duo. He just had to be more careful this time so that Kyo didn't catch him like last time. For if Kyo caught him this time…he'd be killed in the most painful way, or close to death anyway.

Tohru stopped cooking for a couple of minutes and left some of the food to simmer on the stove, while she sat down across from Kyo. She just felt like talking, but couldn't seem to think of something to start off a conversation. Kyo was feeling the same, so for about a minute they sat there in an awkward silence. Kyo was contemplating whether this was the right moment to tell Tohru how he felt, but he was extremely nervous, but also decided that the moment was too awkward. Ironically, Tohru was thinking along the same lines. Even though it had only been a minute, Shigure was getting bored just watching Tohru and Kyo sitting in silence, both thinking of what to say.

Tohru gave up on the idea of starting a conversation for she was nervous for she wanted to tell him how she felt, but was scared. So, she got back up and finished cooking. Kyo sighed with defeat, this was harder than he thought it would be. Shigure, silently, sighed as well for those two were hopeless when put in a room with one another. They were either very compatible or had very awkward moments when they were nervous and were about to come out with their feelings, but decided against it.

Kyo started to think about all the things that had happened recently and started to think about how Tohru seemed to make each horrible event seem better with her very presence. The one even that shook him up deeply was when she had visited Akito and didn't tell anyone and how Akito played it off as something much worse than that. He loved to toy with people's emotions and he also didn't want anyone in the Sohma family to experience love. Like Hatori and Kana, also, Hiro and Kisa, even though that wasn't a serious relationship, but it still counts.

Tohru finished cooking breakfast and Kyo helped her lay it out on the table. Tohru called for Yuki and Shigure, but since Shigure was already there, he had to wait a minute or so before entering the room so that he didn't look suspicious. Yuki staggered into the kitchen moments later. He didn't get much sleep for soon after he fell asleep he was awaken by his crowded head, filled with thoughts and problems and how to solve them. The worst problem was him admitting he loved Hana, to one: everyone and two: Hana. Yuki sat down at the table and didn't eat for a moment because he was till waking up.

" Morning everyone, I can see that you are having an especially hard time waking up this morning, Yuki. Is everything okay?" Tohru asked being the concerned and caring person that she was. Yuki looked up at her and smiled.

" Oh yes, everything is fine," he replied and began eating as did everyone else. Shigure looked at Kyo and smiled.

" Well, Kyo, looks like you are becoming more of a morning person and getting up earlier. It seems like your schedule is like Tohru's. How odd for you that is. Is there some kind of explanation for this?" Shigure asked hoping to get Kyo to spill the beans about his feeling for Tohru. Kyo realized that's what Shigure was trying to achieve, but he was not going to let Shigure have the satisfaction of that. Kyo just shrugged.

" Nope, no explanation, it just happened that's all. Now would you like to tell us everything that happened yesterday that deprived Tohru and I of a couple hours of sleep?" Kyo asked, knowing that Yuki didn't know about why Shigure was out and Yuki looked after Tohru like sister so he would really lay into Shigure if he found out anything bad had happened. Yuki looked at Shigure with interest and Shigure just laughed nervously and kept quiet for the rest of the meal. Tohru just looked at them with confusion and Shigure tried to pass it off as Kyo being crazy, which of course didn't work because Tohru knew that Shigure was out with Mii, but she didn't know what exactly happened. Though, she wasn't going to pry because she's nice like that. So, it's safe to say that breakfast with interesting.

After breakfast, Tohru quickly cleaned up and the trio got their stuff for school, Tohru said good-bye to Shigure, and they all left. The skies were a bit overcast, but no rain, but it was a bit humid. They arrived at school minutes later, but the walk there had been silent, each contemplating their thoughts for the day. Uo and Hana met up with Tohru as soon as she got to school and Kyo just started to walk off to think about his problems. He didn't get away without being noticed though.

" Hey orange top, where are you scurrying off to?" Uo asked and laughed. Kyo rolled his eyes and growled at her.

" Quit calling me orange top! Besides, it's none of your business where I'm going," he replied, but Tohru looked at him with concern.

" Is everything okay Kyo?" She asked and off course Kyo couldn't ignore Tohru or any of her questions so he had to answer, reluctantly, because Uo was there he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing where he was going when he refused to tell her in the first place. But, he had to tell Tohru, so he had to swallow his pride.

" I'm just going somewhere quiet to think until school starts so I can sort out something," he replied and walked off towards the school to go to the roof. Uo laughed when Kyo left.

" Well, Tohru, it seems like you have him wrapped around your finger," Uo said.

" It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Hana said and Tohru looked at them both confused.

" What do you mean?" she asked and Uo smile widened.

" All you have to do is smile at him or ask him to do something and he'll do it. He doesn't resist you and is probably helping you do your chores at the house, isn't he? So, he's like a man slave for you," Uo explained and started to laugh, Hana smiled. Tohru looked at Uo with a look that said "that's not true."

" A man slave? Uo, that's crazy, he's just a really helpful and nice friend. I think you are being a bit ridiculous don't you think?" Tohru explained and Uo just shrugged. Hana, Uo, and Tohru were about to head into the school when Hana noticed that Yuki was still standing next to Tohru, being very quiet thought the awkward conversation. He obviously didn't have a meeting to go to, so he was still with Tohru.

" Is there something you need, Yuki?" Hana asked. Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her and smiled.

" Actually there is. Can I talk to you in private, Hana?" He asked, with some nervousness in his voice. Hana and Uo were taken back by the request. Tohru wasn't though, for Yuki had been asking questions about Hana in ways that he thought were inconspicuous, but Tohru knew what he was asking so it was a failure on his part not to be noticed, but Tohru didn't want to tell him. Hana snapped out of the state of being shocked and walked off with Yuki to some secluded, quiet area.

" What do you think the Prince is up to?" Uo asked and Tohru smiled.

" I think Yuki likes Hana a lot more than a friend. Even though, they weren't much of friends to begin with, but you get the idea right?" Tohru explained and Uo nodded slowly than smiled.

" I never would have thought Yuki liked someone after all the times he didn't want to go out with anyone. Hana must have a big impact than." She laughed. " They would make an unusual couple, but they do have some things in common." Tohru looked off in the area where the two went in and smiled.

" Do you think Hana likes him?" Tohru asked and Uo shrugged.

" Dunno, it's hard to tell with that girl, but we love her all the same," Uo replied and Tohru nodded.

A couple of yards away, was where Yuki took Hana. It wasn't very crowded, just a few students wandering about minding their own business. Luckily, none of them were part of the Yuki Fan Club. Yuki, actually, was nervous just being around Hana, but he did very well to cover it up. Hana was looking at him suspiciously, but was very confused.

" So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about that you couldn't say in front of Tohru and Uo?" Hana asked, trying to figure out what was going on. Yuki started to smile nervously, which was weird for he wasn't supposed to be the one who smiles nervously, but there's a first for everything.

" Well, uh, I didn't want to ask you in front of them because well…believe it or not, I don't do well with an audience, or not at least when it comes to things like this," he explained.

" Things like what?" Hana asked, still suspicious.

" **What is he up to? He is acting very strange. He is all of a sudden paying more attention to me. Or is it that he really has been paying attention to me and I failed to notice, for he said anything to me. What if he was nervous? Wait, nervous? To talk to me? Well, I have been known to scare people, but he actually doesn't seem too different than me. Wonder what he is trying to say,"** Hana thought.

" Well, I wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me sometime. It's nothing like a date, more of a get-to-know-you sort of thing," Yuki replied and Hana was surprised at the idea.

" Uh, well why me?" she asked, now being a bit self-conscious which was making her nervous, something that she wasn't known for. Yuki smiled.

" You seem very interesting," he simply replied. Hana actually blushed for once, but quickly played it off and shrugged. "So, do you want to go somewhere sometime?" Hana thought for a moment and decided.

" Sure, why not, if you're a friend of Tohru's I minus well make you a friend of mine," she replied and he smiled. They made plans to hang out a quiet place Friday and than Yuki was called for a meeting and Hana found Tohru and Uo, whom were still in the same spot she left them.

" So, what did the prince want?" Uo asked, smiling. Hana had to keep herself from blushing again, which was something she didn't do. But we all know that things like that are possible, take Shigure for example, he never blushed, but when things started to go on between him and Mii, he started to.

" Uh, he just wanted to know if I would hang out with him sometime," She replied and Uo kept smiling and than Tohru smiled.

" What did you say?" Tohru asked, becoming more interested in the situation.

" I agreed, but only because he's Tohru's friend and I want to know him more to see why Tohru hangs around him. Because the last time we were there, we didn't really find out too much, but enough to allow Tohru to stay there," Hana explained and Uo and Tohru nodded.

After their conversation, the three walked into the school and sat down and chatted, seeing how there was still some time before class started. Kyo, however, was on the roof and was thinking, like he seemed to always be doing.

" **What am I to do? I have to tell her, but I admit, I am afraid of her reaction. I just wish somebody would tell me how she felt so that I didn't have to find out myself and worry about being hurt deep. Something like this would shatter me because I have never felt so deeply about anything relationship wise. I know I hate the curse deeply, but that's about it. I'm not going to lose this challenge to Yuki, because I want to know whom he loves for he is driving me insane with telling Tohru, even thought I really want to tell her. Ugh, I can't wait until the last minute, I can't wait until Sunday because what if I choke at the last second. No, I'll have to tell her sometime Saturday, where we won't be at school and I'll be able to get her and I away from everyone," **Kyo thought deeply. He hated when life was confusing, which was almost always. Sighing, he stood up to head back down into the school.

Kyo walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. He sat down before the teacher caught him. Tohru saw him sit down, but didn't have the time to ask him if everything was okay. Tohru didn't get a chance to talk to him until lunch. Kyo had left for the school's roof to have his lunch there and Tohru followed moments later with her own lunch. She told Uo and Hana not to worry that she just wanted to talk to him and they nodded. Yuki sat over by Hana and Uo just to talk and they didn't mind since Tohru had left, plus Uo wanted to find out if what Tohru said about Yuki liking Hana was true.

Kyo was sitting on a cement block when Tohru went up to the roof. He didn't hear her come through the door, but once again he was deep in thought, the usual. Tohru had to tap him on the arm before he snapped out of his thoughts.

" Oh, hi Tohru. Why are you up here?" He asked for it was unusual for her to not spend lunch with her friends. Tohru smiled.

" I thought you could use some company, and I also wanted to know if everything was okay," She replied. Kyo smiled for he was grateful for her kindness and thoughtfulness of other's feelings.

" Yeah, everything's okay, I'm just thinking. Something that I seem to be doing often," he answered and she nodded.

" What, if I may ask, are you thinking about?" She asked curiously. Kyo was silent for he was debating on whether this was the right time to tell her how he felt. He decided not to, but he had to at least tell her something, for if he didn't she would act like it was okay, but she would secretly be concerned.

" I'm, uh, thinking about how I am going to tell this girl I love her and how I'm going to," he replied slowly. At least she didn't know it was her so she didn't have to worry…he hoped. Tohru was surprised at the response.

" You're in love with someone?" Tohru asked with some shock in her voice. Kyo looked at her hurt for she had made it sound like it was a bad thing.

" Is that bad for the cat?" He asked and Tohru went into frenzy, waving her hands in front of her.

" Oh no, no, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's that you never acted like you were or mentioned it," She replied, smiling and he nodded. Tohru's face faltered at the realization that Kyo was in love with someone that wasn't her, or so it sounded like.

" So, who is this girl, would I know her?" She asked, wanting to know whom it was. Kyo nodded.

" Yeah, but I can't tell you who it is," He said and she looked at him confused.

" Why?"

" Uh, because I'm afraid you might tell her if she asked you enough, because you are nice like that," Kyo said.

" But I also wouldn't give up someone's secret," She replied.

" There's a first for everything," Kyo said in a sincere way and not an insulting way. Tohru just shrugged, but felt very depressed, but hid it.

" **Kyo's in love with someone else. I had thought about that possibility, but never thought it would be true, because most of the girls I've seen him hang out with he didn't like, for example, Hana, Uo, and of course Kagura, even though they are all really nice. He must have seen her somewhere else, I'm not going to know everything, he's allowed secrets, we aren't going out or anything, so it's natural. Than why do I feel so hurt and broken?" **She silently sighed so that Kyo didn't notice. **" I feel heartbroken, because now who do I have to love? Kyo was the first and only person I have loved…so now what I am to do?"** Tohru was stuck with those thoughts of depression and she tried to hide it behind a smile, but she too was depressed. Kyo knew her too well and caught her sudden change in emotions, he knew she had to be thinking of something sad for she hadn't said a word since they stopped talking and they both ate in silence. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

**Oh kay here is the chapter, sorry I took so long to write. : dodges various objects being tossed at her head: But I was in Washington D.C for a week and than I had my grandfather staying with me for a week, and my little, brother kept taking over the computer and hogging it all day, so I haven't had much time to write. I've also had writer's block for the longest time. So now I give you a decently long chapter, read and review or else : has cat army ready : it's not hard, you just click the button that says review and there yah go.**

** Sayonara! **

** Kitty-san **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody::runs away from evil mob: I am so incredibly sorry this has taken soooo long to write. Just that a whole lotta crap has happened and I've lacked inspiration to write. But I shall make it up to you by giving you this chapter. For I love my loyal readers **

"…" **Means someone is thinking.**

"…" Means someone is talking.

Chapter 10 

**Tuesday Afternoon/Evening**

Walking home, Tohru didn't show any signs of sadness about what Kyo told her. Kyo knew she was hiding it, and wanted to say something, but didn't because he didn't want to start anything with Yuki nearby. He regretted lying to Tohru, even though he really wasn't. He just didn't say whom it was that he liked, and yet, he felt like he was lying. He knew that Tohru took it the wrong way, though.

Shigure noticed the mood that Tohru was in immediately, even though she was hiding it, Shigure knew, for Tohru DID stay with them for a couple of years **(can't remember if I said 2 or 3 so yah) **so, he knew her well. He waited for her to put her stuff away and for Yuki to go to his room to do whatever he did, before he confronted Kyo. When Kyo and Shigure were finally alone, he walked up to Kyo.

"What happened?" Kyo just looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked harshly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Shigure said seriously. "Why is Tohru sad?"

"**So, Shigure could tell that Tohru, isn't her normal self."** Kyo thought.

"So, automatically, you assume that I had something to do with it?" He asked sarcastically. Shigure sighed.

"Would you just tell me?" Shigure asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"There's nothing to tell!" Kyo replied furiously before stomping of to the roof. Shigure sighed once more.

"He's so stubborn."

Tohru was sitting in her room staring at her picture of her mother. It was now that she let her true feelings be released. Her cheery smile that she had used to mask her true feelings, had disappeared and in place was a sad look that would bring any person to tears.

"Mom, Kyo loves someone else, and it hurts," she whispered than paused as if to wait for a response. She sighed.

"What should I do?" She paused once more, but than nodded and smiled. "I cannot be sad, I need to be my cheerful self, if not for my than everyone else's sake," she told herself before keeping her smile than going downstairs.

Tohru saw Shigure still standing by the front door, where he had his conversation with Kyo not too long ago. It took him a moment to realize that Tohru was there.

"Oh, hello, Tohru. How are you?" he asked with a cheery smile. Tohru giggled.

"Good, just great." They were both smiling. There was a moment's silence before Shigure broke it.

"Well, I must be off to my writing before Mii kills me for not doing anything," he told Tohru before walking to his room. Tohru nodded as he disappeared.

Kyo was lying on the roof, furious at himself for being so stupid. He was glaring up into the sky as though it was the sky's fault as well as his own.

"I couldn't get the courage to tell her how I felt and now I've made it worse," he harshly thought out loud. He smacked himself in the forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"he stopped smacking himself after he started to get a headache from doing it so much. Sighing, he left the roof and went to the kitchen. Tohru was sitting at the table, sipping tea, for it was still too early for her to start making dinner. She was surprised to see Kyo when she looked up.

"Oh, K-Kyo," she said, obviously surprised. Kyo, though, wasn't surprised to see her sitting there. She was usually in the kitchen, when she was either cooking, or thinking about something. She was only in her room for her homework and when she went to bed. Kyo mentally cursed himself.

"Hi, Tohru, um, how are you?" he asked, wondering if she'd admit how she was really feeling.

"I'm fine, but why do you ask?" she questioned with a smile.

"Because…because earlier…on the roof of the school, you seemed…depressed after what I told you," he replied, not making any sort of eye contact with her. She didn't respond for a couple of seconds.

"Well…I'm okay, really," she said with a very warm smile that made Kyo's heart melt.

"**I can't be depressed, for even if Kyo loves someone else and it isn't me, all in all, I just want him to be happy. No matter what the sacrifices." **Tohru thought during the silence that fell between them.

Kyo wanted to tell her how he felt, and opened up his mouth to do so, but fear choked back his words. Rejection was Kyo's greatest fear now. He didn't know if she felt the same or was just really nice to him, but loved someone else. He sighed and closed his mouth. Tohru looked at Kyo confused. For he had opened his mouth as to say something, but never did.

"Kyo, are you okay?" she asked with concern. Kyo nodded and smiled.

"I'm just fine." With that Kyo left for the roof once more, to plan out how he would tell Tohru how he felt. Though, no matter how many times he seemed to plan it, he could never go through with it.

Yuki finally finished up his homework, since he had been home, it was all he could do to get his mind off of Hana. He was lucky enough to even be able to concentrate on it.

"**Hana said she'd hang out with me. That is the greatest, but I hope that she likes and understands the real me. Although, the only thing she won't know about is the curse," **Yuki thought deeply. He sighed, leaned back in his chair, than ran his fingers though his hair.

"Hm…today has been an interesting day. Although, I wonder what was wrong with Tohru. She seemed a bit depressed. I'll bet it was that stupid cat that did it." Yuki stood up and walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. What he found was a smiling Tohru cooking dinner. Yuki had not realized how late it had gotten. Tohru didn't seem depressed now and he wasn't going to say anything that might cause her to become depressed again.

"Hello, Tohru," he said, making his presence known so that he didn't startle her. Tohru turned around and continued to smile warmly.

"Oh, Hello, Yuki. What have you been doing?" she asked out of curiosity for he always disappeared to his room after school when they got home.

"Hm, oh just homework," he replied quickly, almost too quickly, but Tohru didn't seem to notice. In truth, Yuki was doing his homework, but he did it so quickly after returning home, but it was all he could do to keep his mind off of Hana, even though it wasn't working too well. It amazed him how hard he fell for her, yet, she would only think that it all was a joke and he wasn't serious. Yuki figured that there was no way Hana could ever like him, but he was hoping that when he hung out with her Friday that maybe she might like the real him.

Yuki sat down at the table just as Tohru had finished making dinner. She smiled as she set everything down upon the table and went to go get Shigure, but didn't have to when he walked into the kitchen seconds later. She giggled.

"Shigure, you always come on time don't you?" she asked. Shigure smiled at her.

"But of course, it's hard enough just to wait for your delicious meal to be made. Plus, the wonderful scent of it all drifts to me and I come immediately," he replied still smiling. Tohru giggled once more and Yuki just rolled his eyes at his older cousin. Whilst all this was happening, Tohru noticed that Kyo hadn't come down from the roof, so she went to go get him. She climbed the ladder to the top and was about to call out for Kyo when she heard him talking to himself. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but it is also rude to interrupt, so she just decided to wait until he was finished, but was curious as to what he was saying.

"Ugh, how am I going to find the courage to tell her?" Kyo asked out of frustration, knowing that there was not going to be any physical response.

"**Tell who what?"** Tohru wondered.

"God, why does it have to be so hard? I mean, I love her and I'd do anything for her, but telling her that I love her is so hard, for I don't know if she feels the same…" Kyo continued on with his ranting.

"**Her? As in the girl he was telling me about today? He'd do anything for her? He must love her very much…" **Tohru thought. Her sprits dampened at the thought of Kyo loving someone else and so much at that. She had promised herself that she wouldn't be depressed, but it was so hard, and it hurt. She sighed sadly and Kyo turned around for he had heard her.

"T-Tohru?" Tohru looked at him surprised that he found out that she was there. She felt wrong for eavesdropping on him so she decided to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry." Kyo looked at her confused.

"For what?" he asked gently. Tohru didn't look at him.

"I sort of stayed and listened to what you were saying to yourself," she said, her voice trailing off. She was expecting Kyo to blow up and become enraged with her, but when she looked at him, she found him blushing instead.

"How much did you hear?" he asked quietly.

"Um, just that you wanted to tell this girl that you love her but you can't find the courage too…and whatever you said after that," she replied. Kyo sighed of relief, quietly of course.

"**Good, at least she doesn't know it's her. Though, I don't think this makes my situation any better. I hope this doesn't upset her anymore…god I'm such a freaking idiot. I need to tell her and I need to tell her soon before she believes that I love someone else." **Kyo thought during the silence.

"Oh yeah," Tohru smiled. "The whole reason why I came up here, was to tell you that dinner is ready." Kyo smiled, than nodded, and followed her down the ladder. Kyo and Tohru took their normal places at the table and began to eat. When Kyo sat down, though, Yuki glanced at him, but it was more of a quick glare, although, Kyo was quick enough to notice it.

"You got something to say to me rat boy!" Kyo asked, rather loudly. Tohru looked up at Yuki to see what Kyo was starting to get enraged about. Shigure just sighed.

"Must you two always bring your quarrels to the dinner table?" Shigure asked, quite disappointed that his quiet evening was ruined. Yuki looked at Shigure than at Kyo.

"No, I have nothing to say, except that you are being a big idiot by making an outburst over nothing," Yuki replied calmly. This only ticked Kyo off even more. Kyo was glaring and growling at Yuki, whom continued to go on with dinner as though Kyo wasn't there. Tohru looked at the both of them nervously, wondering why they had to fight so much. Even though it would be creepy if they started acting nice to each other, but they could at least call a truce. Kyo noticed that Tohru was looking at him and Yuki nervously, so he stopped his glaring and growling and went on eating his dinner quietly.

When dinner ended, Shigure scurried off to his room to continue writing his novel, Yuki went outside to his secret base to get something constructive done, and Kyo lingered behind to help Tohru with the dishes. Kyo helped Tohru dry the dishes, but was silent the whole time. Tension was left behind from dinner and it was starting to worry Tohru for Kyo was being so silent.

"**This is a very awkward silence, but I don't know how to fill it. I don't want to say something that'll set Kyo off or make things worse, but what am I to do? Whenever Kyo is quiet, I start to worry for I feel something must be wrong, usually there is something wrong," **Tohru thought as she was finishing up the last couple of dishes. When the two were finished Tohru turned to Kyo with a concerned look.

"Kyo, is everything okay? You seem distracted, like you're lost in thought. What are you thinking about all the time now?" Tohru asked, innocently and with concern. Kyo seemed to snap out of the daze he was in. He didn't notice he was in the daze to begin with, but he looked at Tohru with reassurance.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I know I seem to be thinking a lot, but everything is okay, I promise," he reassured and Tohru seemed to be a little convinced, but not totally. Kyo saw this, but smiled.

"Would I ever lie to you?" She smiled for she knew he wouldn't, and truthfully, he wouldn't.

With that said, when everything was done, they both went up to their rooms to do their homework before bed. Shigure came out of his room with a disappointed look, though no one was around to notice. He was disappointed for Kyo was worrying Tohru so much. Yes, Shigure was being a spy once more and had disappeared to his room when they decided to leave. He came out when he was sure that the coast was clear. That sneaky sneak Shigure. Shigure sighed.

"Why must Kyo be so difficult? It is obvious that he loves Tohru, but he doesn't have the guts to tell her. Although, it is quite obvious that Tohru loves him as well and she too hasn't said anything either. He sighed once more than smiled. Ah, young love, such confusion it brings." He chuckled to himself before disappearing to his room once more.

Yuki returned from his trip from his secret base after he noticed how late it had gotten. He was surprised to find that Tohru wasn't up waiting, worrying like she usually did. It put him at ease for it meant that she was confident that he would come home safely, even though he hadn't gone very far. Though, to be on the safe side, Yuki poked his head into Tohru's room and found her sleeping figure lying on her desk, her homework underneath her. Yuki smiled gently. He wanted to move her to her bed, but he couldn't pick her up for he would transform into a rat. Also, he didn't want to have to wake her from her slumber, so he covered her up with a blanket, and smiled once more before leaving to his own room.

Kyo, on the other hand, couldn't sleep and was tossing and turning. Finally he sat up, giving up on sleep, and went to stand up, to head for the roof for some air, but fell as soon as he tried to stand. His legs were bound by his blanket for he had tangled himself up real well from all the tossing and turning. He sighed, but didn't move to untangle himself or get up; instead he just stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why, but he just didn't feel like getting up, even though, there was small pain from the fall. Moments later, though, Kyo untangled himself and stood up. He was getting stiff just lying on the floor. So, he went ahead with what he was going to do originally. He crept out of his room quietly and made his way to the ladder to the roof. Once at the top, he inhaled the cool night air and sat down. He needed to clear his head for it was the thoughts that were keeping him up at night. The thoughts wouldn't seem to disappear and they didn't let up at night. In fact, that's when he thought the most. His thoughts were of course about Tohru, how he would tell her how he felt, how she would react, all of it. He thought about it so much it was starting to drive him crazy. He had to tell her soon.

No matter how many times he thought this, though, he could never find the courage to actually tell her. "Easier said than done" really applied to him. He talked big, but didn't act half the time and when he did he usually wasn't thinking. Now, all he did was think. Somehow, that didn't sound healthy. Kyo laid back and gazed up into the star filled sky. A peace washed over him and for once, his thoughts disappeared. The silence around him calmed him down and he felt his eyelids grow heavy and sleep took over him.

**Wednesday Morning**

Tohru arose, early as usually, and was surprised to find herself at her desk with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She ground the sleep out of her eyes, yawned, than stretched her arms. She gazed down at her homework and realized that it was completed.

"**My homework is done, but why did I fall asleep at my desk? I must have finished my homework than fallen asleep."** Tohru concluded. She stood up and readied herself for school. When she finished, she headed downstairs for her normal routine of making breakfast. Only this time, Kyo wasn't up with her like he usually seemed to be. Tohru presumed that he must be sleeping in and continued with making breakfast. Moments later, a person entered the kitchen, who normally wasn't up when Tohru got up. It was Shigure. Today he decided that he would have a heart to heart talk with Tohru. Even thought it killed him a little inside just to get up so early, that lazy Shigure.

" 'Morning Tohru," he greeted, groggily for he was half-awake. Tohru turned around to face him and was surprised to find him up so early.

"Good morning, Shigure, you're up early," she said and he nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you alone, for I have no chance any other time because of the boys," he replied and she nodded curiously. She grabbed a cup of tea for Shigure and sat down across from him at the table. Tohru had just started to prepare breakfast so she could sit down for a couple of moments before having to actually start cooking. Shigure looked at her gratefully as she gave him the cup of tea.

"Thank you." Tohru smiled.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. Shigure took a sip of his tea before replying.

"I simply want to know how you feel about Kyo," he said casually with a smile. Tohru blushed for she knew how she felt, but she wondered why Shigure wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked softly. Shigure continued to smile.

"Because, it seems to me that you feel for him very deeply. It's quite obvious and I wanted to know if I was correct or not. You don't have to tell me, but I'll continue to wonder and just make assumptions," he replied with one of his all knowing smiles. Tohru blushed a deep crimson and looked down at the table so that Shigure couldn't see. But this IS Shigure we are talking about and he notices every little thing.

"It seems that you are blushing Tohru. Any particular reason why?" he asked, enjoying the situation a little too much, but not in a cruel way. He just wanted to know how she felt, even if it mean teasing her a little.

"Uh…well…I…um…uh…" Tohru stuttered but didn't give a straight answer. Shigure was wide-awake now, but he smiled softly and Tohru looked up when Shigure didn't say anything.

"Tohru, I know you love Kyo, even if you won't admit it to me, but you should at least admit it to him," Shigure said softly. Tohru looked at him fearfully.

"Oh, no, no, no I couldn't, "she said a bit loudly. Shigure blinked repeatedly.

"Why not?"

"Because…uh…what would he say? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she asked, feeling that she could confide in Shigure. Shigure smiled.

"I'm sure he does," he replied.

"Does he?" she asked, if she knew it would make it all easy. Shigure smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied, teasing her. He wasn't going to tell her for than it would be easy for her to tell him how she felt. Tohru's hope diminished.

"So he doesn't?" she asked sadly. Shigure shook his head.

"I didn't say that," he stated. Tohru perked up a bit.

"So he does?"

"I didn't say that either," Shigure stated once more. Tohru looked at him confused and Shigure sighed for she was being a bit dense.

"I'm not going to say, you're going to have to go and find out yourself," he replied.

"Oh." That was all Tohru said before smiling brightly. "Well I must get breakfast started, it was a nice talk." Shigure nodded and Tohru started to cook. Shigure left and went to his room where he would remain until breakfast.

Yuki awoke with the sun shining brightly through his window and blinding him awake. He groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands as he sat up. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he waited a couple of moments for his eyes to adjust to the light. He mumbled incoherent words as he groggily got up and trudged over to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water beating down on his back allowed him to relax and nearly fall asleep again in the shower. A few minutes later, he was out of the shower and he got dressed. For once he was actually awake and had gotten to bed at a decent time; his mind, for once, was clear. Today was Wednesday and he was counting down the days until he would hang out with Hana. He started to pay more attention to her at school, but Friday was the day when it would be just them two hanging out. He smiled at the thought and headed down for breakfast.

Kyo nearly went blind when he woke up. He had fallen asleep on the roof and now the sun was beating down on him and blinding him. He sat up quite quickly and cursed himself for falling asleep up there. He had to shade his eyes with his hands before he could see enough to find the ladder. Once found, he started a quick descend, but because he was half-awake and everything was so bright especially because he just woke up, he fell the rest of the way down. He was already halfway down the ladder, so he fell quite a distance. He glared upwards from his fallen position on the ground. Today just wasn't his day. He continued to mumble and grumble as he stood up, he was sore from falling and cursed the sun for blinding him in the first place.

"Damn sun, damn ladder, damn it all!" he said loudly. He sighed before slowly and carefully making his way down to breakfast. He didn't want to cause himself any more physical pain. Everybody was at the table when Kyo walked into the kitchen. Tohru had just finished making breakfast and was setting it down on the table. Yuki and Shigure were in a conversation and Tohru was smiling at them. She looked at Kyo when she saw him enter the kitchen and gave him her usual warm smile.

"Good morning, Kyo, did you sleep well?" she asked.

" ' Morning…um I guess I slept well…" he replied.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Kyo was about to respond but Yuki spoke up.

"Look to me like you fell asleep on the roof," he stated. It was now that Kyo realized that he hadn't really fixed himself up. His clothes were all wrinkled and messed up and his hair was just a complete mess. He really did look like he fell asleep on the roof. Kyo twitched than glared at Yuki, whom just sat there smirking at Kyo. The two stayed like that for a moment or two than Shigure sighed.

"You two are hopeless, if you're going to fight, you could at least do it away from the kitchen…actually, you can do it away from my house. I don't feel like having to repair something that you two damage during fighting," Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo ignored him and continued to glare at each other. From the corner of Kyo's eye, he could see that Shigure gave Tohru a smile that made her blush.

"**What the hell! Why is she blushing because of Shigure? What did he do?" **Kyo wondered.

Shigure had given Tohru a smiled that reminded of the talk they had this morning and she blushed because she did love Kyo and he was in the room with her. Shigure was silently telling her to tell Kyo how she felt, and she blushed because she couldn't do it. She didn't know what would happen if she did: would it be good or bad? She really didn't want to take this chance at this moment, especially not with everyone around. It would have to be a time when she could build up her courage and when her and Kyo were alone, which happened more often now.

Kyo stopped glaring at Yuki and sat down for breakfast. Everybody went on with breakfast like nothing had happened except now, a confused cat sat thinking about what was going with Tohru and Shigure earlier. Everybody started to converse about things, except Kyo, who was staying quiet, still lost in his thoughts, wondering about what was going on.

Breakfast ended, and everyone scattered to do whatever it was they needed to do. Shigure left the room and the phone in his room rang so he went to answer it, Yuki went to his room to grab his stuff for school, Tohru stayed in the kitchen to clean up, and Kyo stayed in the kitchen as well. Kyo decided to help Tohru clean up and she thanked him. When they finished, Kyo deiced to get some answers.

"Tohru, what were you blushing about earlier?" Kyo asked casually, although he wasn't looking at her. Tohru blushed.

" I-I was blushing?" she asked, not wanting to admit why she was. Kyo gave her a disbelieving look, knowing that she knew she was blushing. She gave a nervous laugh for he saw right through her cover up.

"um…uh…" she couldn't think of a satisfying response for him. She looked away, desperately trying to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to her. Kyo was really curious now. She wasn't telling him so it obviously was something important, something that she couldn't tell him?

"Is it….because of me…that you can't say?" he asked slowly, averting his eyes away from her. She looked at him shocked.

"I…uh…well…sort of…but not in a bad way…uh…um…" she looked down, blushing. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but she also couldn't find the courage to tell him why. Kyo looked up at her confused.

"um…is everything all right?" he asked concerned now, feeling like he was causing trouble. Tohru looked at him.

"yeah, everything is fine…but…" she reassured, but feeling that it wasn't all too convincing. Kyo sighed and gave her a small smile.

" You don't have to tell me…if it's that hard, for whatever reasons…I understand…I think…" he said. Tohru looked at him gratefully with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Kyo," she said softly, with her smile, Kyo couldn't help but smile as well. Yet, underneath both of their smiles, was fear. A fear of telling the other how they truly felt, not knowing if the response would be good or not. Courage was the main problem, both seemed to be lacking. After a moment or so of thoughtful silence, Tohru glanced at the clock and smiled at Kyo.

"Well, we probably should head off to school," she said cheerfully, gaining a nod from him. They both left the kitchen to grab what they needed for school before leaving out the door with Yuki.

"Be safe," called out Shigure from the front doorway, with a small wave. Tohru returned the wave and smiled warmly before proceeding to school with Yuki and Kyo, her smile still in place.

Moments later, the trio arrived at school. Uo and Hana immediately approached Tohru when they spotted her, thanks to Hana's wave detection. Kyo, not wanting to deal with Uo's teasing, dashed off to his normal thinking spot: the school's roof. Uo laughed as she saw Kyo dash away. Yuki, however, decided to stay with Tohru, even though he was sure that the student council needed something from him. Regardless of such, he wanted to hang around Hana. His feelings for her, seemed to have appeared at random, not to mention how deep. It was her being so mysterious that attracted him to her. They were alike in the obvious ways. Quiet, mysterious, and never spoke much about one's self. Maybe, him and her would at least be very good friends after Friday, learning more about each other. He could only hope so. Hana noticed that Yuki was staying and couldn't help looking at him questioningly.

"Doesn't the prince, have a meeting to attend?" she asked softly, not wanting to come off as rude. Yuki smiled softly as she asked.

"Yes, but I don't particularly feel like attending today," he explained and it seemed to suffice. Uo took this moment to pull Tohru off to the side.

"So, how are things going with Orange Top?" she asked with a slight laugh. Tohru didn't get what she meant exactly, so looked at her confused. Uo rolled her eyes, but grinning widely.

"When are you going to tell him how you feel?" she clarified. Tohru looked at her amazed that she knew, but than blushed a bit.

"How did you…" Tohru said, trailing off.

" It's quite apparent, well at least to me and Hana, how you feel about him. I'm pretty sure the prince and Shigure know, for you live with them. Though, Orange Top, being as dense as he is, probably doesn't, so go tell him," she coaxed. Tohru shook her head in protest to the idea.

"Kyo…he loves someone else…" she says quietly. Uo felt surprised, but pretty sure Tohru must have misunderstood something somewhere. It was quite apparent that he felt the same toward Tohru. She could tell.

"Did he tell you that?" she asked, trying to figure out what Tohru missed.

"Well…he didn't say who…exactly…but it wasn't me…" as she says this, a deep red was siphoned to her cheeks. "…and he also said he couldn't tell me…" Uo smiled widely and in relief as she says this. Him not being able to tell her was definite proof that he loved her. He was just to scared to admit it. That made her laugh softly. Tohru looked at her questioningly.

"Tohru, I assure you, Kyo doesn't love someone else…" she assured with another laugh. Tohru brightened up immediately.

" So does he…" she began to ask, blushing slightly as she started. Uo loved her, like a sister, but wouldn't make it THAT easy. This was something her little Tohru was going to have to face herself. Ah, the difficulties of love.

"Now, I'm not sure if it's you…he may love another…but it doesn't seem like it…now he may strongly like you…but love is another story…I say you tell him of your feelings and see what he says," she explained. This gaining a confused look from Tohru. Tohru was confused for what Uo said seemed to be contradicting. Uo rolled her eyes once more, but gave her a comforting smile.

"Just go tell him." Tohru couldn't understand why no one would give her a definite answer. It would make things a lot easier. This didn't make it any easier for her to tell Kyo. She was back to square one in building up the confidence and courage.

Whilst Tohru and Uo were having this conversation, Yuki and Hana stood by in silence. Yuki, for the life of him, couldn't think of a way to break the ice, so to speak. Hana, however, was inspecting his waves, seeing if his intentions were good. For it seemed to her, that Yuki had all of a sudden started taking interest in her. Little did she know that Yuki had for some time, just discreetly. After some examination she concluded that he was okay.

"It seems…that Tohru is having trouble confronting Kyo with her feelings," Hana said to Yuki, in her usual monotonic voice. Yuki, glad that something was said, nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, but Kyo is worse…stupid cat…" he said, saying the last part to himself. Realizing that he said it out loud, prayed that she hadn't heard. To his relief, she didn't. Hana nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but it's quite apparent how he feels about her. He's…gentle toward her as opposed to others," she said with a small sad smile. The thought of her Tohru falling in love made her a bit sad, her little Tohru growing up.

"You okay?" Yuki asked, having heard just a hint of sadness in her voice. She smiled and nodded. Her smiled made him smile, he couldn't help it.

After much time of conversing with Uo, Tohru decided that she would find Kyo. She was on a mission to admit her feelings to him. Uo was prepping her for it and Uo was right, Tohru did need to tell him…just to let him know, and find out whom he loved if it wasn't her. She couldn't let fear stop her. Kyo was right were she expected him to be, on the school's roof. Slowly she walked over to him, not moving her gaze from him. It was when she was about five feet in front of him, when his red eyes met hers, that she felt her courage diminish. Why was it so hard? She loved him incredibly much…but rejection hurt badly. Especially, if it's the one you love who does it. Kyo gave her a questioning look. She seemed to be battling with herself. He wondered what was up.

"Tohru, you oh kay?" he asked softly. She seemed startled, being brought out of her thoughts, but covered up with one of her warm smiles. A smiles that made his heart melt. All her smiles had that effect on him.

"Of course, I just wanted to talk to you," she replied. Her determination was fading fast, but she was trying her hardest to regain it. She had to say it, she had to tell him, tell him before she had no determination or courage left.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say. He was deep in thought, contemplating on how to tell her his feelings. They were both alone right now, so he had the perfect chance. Also, he had to clear up the belief that he loved someone else. He didn't. It was her and only her. But what was holding him back from saying it? Fear? Rejection? Fear of rejection? Maybe it was all of it. Tohru took a deep breath and look at him with seriousness covering up her nervousness.

"Kyo, I have to tell you something very important…"she started, quietly. Kyo waited in anticipation, wondering what it could be that it was so important for Tohru to tell HIM and to actually go and find him to tell him. He nodded to push her to go on.

" I…..I…..love……"

**AHA! I have FINALLY finished this chapter go me! Yes, yes, I'm still going with the cliffhangers. I promise the next chapter wont take that long. Not nearly as long as this one did. I profusely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. PLEASE review!**

** sayonara! **

** Kitty–san **


End file.
